The Healing
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Pansy aurait préféré mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort, cela aurait été plus simple et moins dangereux pour tout le monde... Elle ne supportait plus les regards sur elle, sur ses cicatrices... Pourtant Potter et Granger ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser mourir...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Après des années, l'inspiration et l'envie sont revenues et me voici pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Les cinq premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits et j'espère que je ne vous ferais jamais trop patienté mais je ne vous promets rien…

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Merci à Cha Darcy pour son avis, ses corrections et son soutien.

Résumé : Pansy aurait préféré mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort, cela aurait été plus simple et moins dangereux pour tout le monde... Elle ne supportait plus les regards sur elle, sur ses cicatrices... Pourtant Potter et Granger ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser mourir...

* * *

 **The Healing**

 ** _Prologue_**

Chère Pansy,

Hermione me dit que je suis fou. Elle le fait avec un petit air triste sur le visage. Je crois qu'elle a peur pour moi. Tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à connaître Hermione, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien.

Ah oui mais non, bien sûr que non. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe et c'est connu les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas de place dans ton monde. Tout comme tu ne devrais pas avoir ta place dans le mien.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, Parkinson. Peut-être parce qu'on avait des airs de chiens tous les deux, toi de pékinois et moi de colley. Tout le monde aime nous rappeler ce défaut chez nous. Enfin comme tous les autres défauts que nous avons. Nous sommes les bonnes têtes de turcs de l'histoire : les gens à abattre. Tu es dans leur ligne de mire. Je ne te dirais pas de faire attention. En fait, j'attends de voir si ça me fera du mal de te voir tomber. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que, comme un chevalier servant, je viendrai te sauver. Mais peut-être que je te laisserai sombrer et que je m'en sentirais soulagé, que j'irai vers Ginny, celle qui est « faite » pour moi.

Cette blague, quand même, quand on y pense. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'on se marie. Comme si j'avais envie de me marier avec une rousse qui ressemble à ma propre mère. Leurs idées sont tellement étranges que parfois je me demande s'ils n'ont pas perdu la raison. Je sais que leur cause est juste mais leurs actions sont si incohérentes. Qu'ont-ils donc à vouloir prévoir l'avenir quand je n'arrive pas à savoir quelles paires de chaussettes mettre le matin !

J'entends ton rire sarcastique. Tu te dis : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux, alors ?! ». C'est une question à laquelle répond Mione, ça. C'est elle, qui répond à mes questions et aux doutes que tu mets dans mon esprit. Bien sûr qu'elle sait pour nous : je pensais que tu l'avais deviné. Elle sait tout de moi, certainement plus que toi d'ailleurs. Je me bats aussi pour elle. Elle me rappelle que c'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller vers le bon côté, que j'ai ignoré la main de Malfoy, puis de Voldemort pour tendre la main aux Weasley et aux gens comme elle. Rien que dire « les gens comme elle », je trouve cela discriminatoire. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas juste être pareil ?

Et qu'est-ce que je fous avec toi alors que tu aurais envie de tuer ma petite sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que je reste près de toi, quand tu me le demandes ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à accepter tes rendez-vous en cachette ? Le sexe ? Je ne pense pas, je pourrais l'avoir avec d'autres filles que toi. Ta gentillesse ? N'en parlons pas. Ton intelligence ? Je parlerais plutôt de sournoiserie. Ton humour ? Ce sont mes amis qui en font les frais. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de venir te voir ?

Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais que c'est Voldemort qui t'a demandé de me surveiller. Je sais que tu es obligée d'être avec moi et que tu dois me soutirer des informations. Quand on est ensemble, je n'éloigne jamais ma baguette : je suis sur mes gardes. Est-ce cette adrénaline que j'aime ? Est-ce que j'ai, vraiment, au fond de moi, envie de mourir ? On pourrait se poser la question, alors que je vais toujours au-devant du danger. Je sais que tu me prends pour un fou d'affronter ton… « Maître ». Tu me hais. Mais ne fais-tu vraiment que me haïr ? Excuse-moi mais parfois quand je te serre dans mes bras, il m'arrive de douter. Quand tu me tends les lèvres pour que je t'embrasse ou que tu prends ma main inconsciemment pour me la serrer fort. L'autre jour, tu es venue me voir à l'infirmerie, après le match de Quidditch. Alors quoi ? Ce n'est vraiment que du jeu ou c'est un peu vrai ? Est-ce que tu portes une quelconque attache à ma personne ? Je l'espère, oui. J'espère que je ne baise pas la pute de Voldemort mais plutôt que je fais l'amour à une jeune femme belle, bien plus folle et courageuse que moi.

On ne m'a pas trop enseigné ce qu'était l'amour. Je pensais que ce n'était fait que de doux sentiments. Peut-on vraiment apprendre à connaître quelqu'un avec le sexe ? Toi, j'ai réussi à te connaître comme ça, je pense. Tu n'es pas l'insensible que tu montres aux gens, Parkinson. Tu n'es pas un bulldog. Tu sais être tendre, moi, je le sais.

Pourtant, tu n'aimes pas le sentimentalisme. Alors, pourquoi regardes-tu les couples amoureux et heureux avec tant de haine ? N'est-ce pas la jalousie qui te rend aussi mauvaise ? Je te crois rageuse de ne pas être comme eux. Pourtant, c'est une décision que tu prends. Tu es la seule qui décide de ton destin, Pansy. La seule.

Tu me fais rire. Tu es la seule fille qui rit aux mêmes blagues que moi. Ce n'est pas rien ça. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Je ne devrais pas le faire mais j'en ai besoin.

Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de venir boire un verre au Chemin de Traverse, avec moi, pendant ces vacances. Un après-midi, un matin, un soir qu'importe. Je voudrais juste passer un moment avec toi, où je ne serais plus Potter et toi Parkinson. On ne serait plus deux adolescents qui baisent pour l'amour du risque. On ne serait même plus ennemis. Je voudrais juste parler avec Pansy, un moment, pour savoir.

Je t'embrasse parce que je ne trouve pas d'autres formules adéquates. Je pourrais dire « Ne m'oublie pas » mais tu côtoies trop de gens obsédés par l'idée de me tuer pour que cela arrive. Alors, juste :

A bientôt dans un sombre couloir,

Harry James Potter

* * *

Potter,

La première chose que j'ai ressentie en lisant ta lettre a été le sentiment avec lequel je vis depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

La rage.

J'étais en colère. J'ai toujours été en colère. Déjà enfant, j'avais cette moue agressive qui disait que si vous vous approchiez de moi, j'allais vous faire souffrir.

Je crois que ça a commencé quand on m'a interdit de courir parce que je ne devais pas salir mes robes. J'avais cinq ans, j'adorais courir et marcher dans la boue. Puis on m'a demandé de ne pas rire trop fort parce que cela ne se faisait pas pour une jeune fille digne de ce nom. Je crois que j'ai haï le monde quand je me suis rendue compte que le fait d'être une fille m'empêcherait à jamais de faire mille et une petite chose que j'adorais et surtout d'être libre. Libre. Que je serais toujours prisonnière d'un mari ou d'un père.

Peut-être est-ce ma mère qui m'a transmis sa colère. Peu de gens le voyaient mais elle existait bien cette colère refoulée quand elle parlait à mon père, quand il la forçait à se soumettre, quand il l'humiliait. Et elle qui tentait d'étouffer toutes mes tentatives désespérées pour être libre. Elle tuait tous mes espoirs, les uns après les autres. Elle disait que c'était pour que je ne sois pas déçue et je lui en voulais parce que je croyais que c'était par vengeance. Aujourd'hui quand je la surprends à me fixer, je comprends mieux peut-être. Je crois que j'aperçois dans ses yeux la douleur de me voir être devenue si cruelle et si froide. Essayait-elle vraiment de me sauver ? Si un jour, elle y a pensé, j'ai dû lui en faire passer l'envie depuis.

Tu crois que je me comporte comme une garce juste avec toi et tes amis. Mais c'est faux. C'est ma nature. Je blesse autant les Serpentards, que les Gryffondors, que ma propre famille. Je me montre juste plus sournoise avec eux. Je suis cruelle et je l'assume parce que la vie n'est pas bien mieux. La sournoiserie et la cruauté sont les seuls traits de caractère que mon père apprécie chez moi. Tous les autres, il les déteste. Je suis trop laide, trop intelligente, trop revêche. Je suis toujours trop mais jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de blesser les autres.

Pourquoi je t'écris ça ? Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Peut-être à cause de toi, peut-être à cause de ta lettre. Que crois-tu donc espérer Potter ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y aurait une autre Pansy ? Pourquoi crois-tu un seul instant que je pourrais être quelque chose d'autre que ce que je montre ? Crois-tu que je vais t'épargner toi ? Moi tu me trouves tendre ? Tu es comme Dumbledore, un pauvre fou !

Si on m'a choisi pour aller vers toi, c'est parce que toute l'aristocratie sorcière sait que Pansy Parkinson ne sait que blesser les êtres vivants. Qui mieux que cette garce de Pansy pouvait faire souffrir le pauvre petit cœur de Saint Potter ? Et si elle devait donner de sa personne, tant pis de toute façon personne ne veut épouser une telle furie !

Arrête de croire au miracle. Bien sûr que je ne tiendrai jamais à toi. Je ne deviendrai pas amie avec Dent-de-Lapin. Jamais, nous ne serons autre chose que deux adolescents qui tentons d'oublier que nous n'avons pas le choix de ni de notre identité, ni de notre destin.

Mais tu as raison sur un point, Potter. Il y a peut-être une chose qui fait que je reviens vers toi peut-être plus que je ne le devrais. Tu ne m'obliges pas. Tu me laisses toujours le choix. Tu ne me forces à rien. C'est toi qui es tendre, pas moi. Tu es pire qu'une fille, Potter, un vrai romantique mais oui je l'avoue c'est agréable. Je n'ai pas choisi de venir vers toi, mais tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rester. Tu acceptes toutes mes décisions en silence. Tu es la première personne à faire ça et tu seras certainement la seule à le faire. Alors non tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser blesser par un stupide cognard. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire tomber plus bas que terre, que moi qui ai le droit de te blesser.

J'ai été en colère, rageuse même parce que pour la première fois, tu as pris une initiative à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Tu me surprends Potter et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Sur le moment, je me suis sentie encore une fois piégée, forcée. Mais en relisant ta lettre, je me suis rendue compte qu'encore une fois tu me laissais le choix.

Alors j'accepte ton rendez-vous. Je suis moi-même surprise de cette décision et je suis certaine que tu le seras aussi en lisant ces mots. Mais attention, Potter. Ceci n'est en rien, un début d'idylle ou je ne sais quoi. Je te propose un moment, où nous serons libres l'un et l'autre d'être la personne que nous avons envie d'être.

Alors au Chaudron Baveur, jeudi prochain à 14h tapante. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard.

Pansy Parkinson

* * *

Potter,

On n'oblige pas Pansy Parkinson à obéir, on ne la fait pas plier. Ça c'est que ce que je croyais avant. Je pensais que, nous, les Sang-Purs, personne ne nous ferait nous agenouiller. Certes, les femmes n'avaient pas le luxe de désobéir à leur mari, mais en s'y prenant bien elles n'étaient pas obligées de rester mariée longtemps. Moi, j'avais décidé que je ne resterai pas mariée longtemps.

Pourtant, je les vois là tous, y compris mon père… Ce père qui a bridé ma mère et moi afin que nous collions à cette image de Sang-Pur parfaites, fières, pleines d'honneur… Quel honneur y a-t-il à s'agenouiller devant un homme ? Quelle fierté à attaquer un seul homme, un enfant, à vingt mangemorts ?

C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire avec toi. Les mangemorts veulent te tomber dessus à Pré-au-Lard à vingt contre un et ce n'est que lorsque tu seras suffisant affaibli que Voldemort viendra t'achever.

Quels idiots nous sommes… Croire que nos lettres ne seraient pas interceptées...

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis la seule personne qui a le droit de te frapper ou de menacer ta vie. Je suis la seule à pouvoir briser ton petit cœur de Griffon.

Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je rejoindrai ta petite armée. Je ne me reconnais nullement en vous et je préfère vous laisser entre Gryffondors. J'ai organisé ma fuite et à l'heure où mon elfe t'apporte cette lettre je suis déjà loin de l'Angleterre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis libre. Mais ne crois pas que ce soit si facile, une fois que tu auras gagné la Guerre, je reviendrai vers toi pour ce rendez-vous alors ne mets pas trop longtemps Potter. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patiente.

Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de nous retrouver une dernière fois au détour d'un couloir sombre,

Parkinson

* * *

Pansy ?

Pansy, tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi je suis aussi inquiet ? Pourquoi est-ce que je panique autant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus ? Hermione cherche avec moi, elle te recherche parce qu'elle voit ma détresse, ma tristesse même. Elle apaise mes angoisses, tente de me rassurer mais j'ai toujours peur. Une peur persistante qui s'immisce en moi avec une grande lenteur mais qui est là. Au départ, j'ai vraiment essayé de la contrôler. Je suis un Gryffondor, je suis censé dépasser mes peurs. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle m'envahissait. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je te vois hurlant sous la baguette de Voldemort.

Mais peut-être que je panique pour rien, peut-être que tu vas bien, que je suis fou et que tu as simplement décidée que je n'étais plus digne d'intérêt... Tu en aurais le droit et pourtant cela aussi m'inquiète. Je me demande comment je vais continuer ma vie, sans toi et sans tes piques.

J'ai essayé d'aller voir Dumbledore mais il ne comprend pas et te prend à peine en considération. J'ai même demandé à Malfoy s'il savait quelque chose. Son regard m'a terrorisé. Je l'avais déjà vu avoir peur mais jamais je n'avais vu ce mélange de honte et d'horreur dans ses yeux. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne me dirait rien, j'ai voulu le tuer mais il m'a échappé. Je tuerai pour toi, Pansy, n'en doute pas.

Es-tu devenue une morte vivante ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont jetée en prison pour m'avoir aidé ? Est-ce qu'ils te font souffrir ? Ou est-ce que je parle simplement à une morte ? Est-ce que c'est trop tard ?

Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne veux pas à croire. J'entends la voix d'Hermione essayer de m'amener cette idée avec douceur pour que je ne tombe pas de trop haut. Elle me dit des choses terribles sur un ton maternant qui m'insupporte. Hier, je lui ai crié dessus, si fort qu'elle a plissé les yeux. Je l'ai vue respirer profondément ; je crois qu'elle s'est retenue de me gifler. Il faut dire que tu aurais été fière de ma tirade si tu avais été là : je n'avais jamais été aussi cruel de ma vie. J'ai regretté pourtant d'avoir craché ma colère sur la seule personne qui me comprend et cherche à t'aider. Mais Hermione ne m'en veut pas, bien sûr. Elle ne m'en voudra jamais...

Mais où es-tu ? Je dois… Je dois me concentrer sur Voldemort, sur sa destruction mais je dois te retrouver d'abord.

Parce que toi et moi, c'était peut-être beaucoup de sexe et peu de mots, mais chaque regard que nous avons échangé était passionnant.

Harry

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en follower et/ou en favorite. Sachez que c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir des retours sur son travail. J'en ai besoin et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de publier cette histoire !

J'espère que la suite ne vous decevra pas !

Merci à Cha Darcy pour son soutien et ses corrections !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Rayan :** Merci beaucoup, moi aussi ce sont mes deux couples préférés et c'est pour ça que j'avais tellement envie de les mettre dans une même histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

"Une plaie n'est pas sans douleur quand la cicatrice n'a pu se former encore."  
Citation de Saint Bernard de Clairvaux ; La considération (1149-1152)

 _Elle se sentit attrapée et se retrouva pressée contre un torse. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa envahir par l'odeur de l'homme, acceptant volontiers qu'il s'empare vivement de ses lèvres. Elle plaqua ses mains derrière sa tête et renforça encore leur étreinte. Elle se retrouva contre le mur et les mains de son assaillant descendirent pour glisser sous sa jupe et agrippèrent ses cuisses. Elle s'empressa de les serrer autour de la taille de son partenaire._

 _Il poussa un grognement lorsque leurs intimités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Pansy eut un ricanement et pour se venger, il lui mordilla le cou, qu'il savait sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et prit appui contre le mur pour profiter pleinement de ces caresses, s'éloignant ainsi de l'homme ce qu'il ne sembla pas approuver, cherchant toujours à la rapprocher de lui. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il voulait se fondre en elle et bien que cette idée aurait dû la rebuter, elle la faisait sourire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise du mieux qu'elle pouvait et il se laissa faire en comprenant ses attentions. Lorsqu'elle attaqua la ceinture de son pantalon, elle sentit une main s'introduire dans sa culotte. Elle voulait garder le silence mais les caresses étaient précises et le soupir sortit de sa bouche sans demander son autorisation._

 _Ses lèvres furent de nouveau capturer et tout devient plus saccadé, plus passionné. Les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres et les mains rencontraient les corps sans même avoir besoin de se regarder comme une vieille rengaine qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et dont ils se délectaient toujours._

 _Pourtant au moment, où il entra en elle, toujours debout, toujours collé le plus possible au corps de la jeune femme, il la fixa dans les yeux et l'intensité du vert qu'elle rencontra la cloua sur place. Elle se mordit les lèvres et une foule de sensation monta au fond de son ventre. Elle aurait voulu oublier tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle pensait mais alors qu'il posa son front sur le sien et qu'il captait encore son regard, la seule chose qu'elle put oublier c'était tout ce qui n'était pas eux._

OoO

Il tremblait de peur, de rage ou de soulagement, il ne savait pas trop mais Hermione, elle, ne tremblait pas. Ses gestes étaient rapides, efficaces : sans hésitation. Il la voyait froncer les sourcils tout en écoutant le cœur de la jeune femme dont elle s'occupait, retenir sa respiration et le temps s'arrêta pour Harry. Ses lèvres tremblaient aussi et il sentait qu'il pourrait tomber là maintenant si elle lui disait qu'elle était morte. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre en sachant qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Mais Hermione se remit à respirer et un fin sourire s'accrocha à son visage. Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et il sut. Elle était hors de danger, celle pour qui il avait pris tant de risques, celle pour qui il s'était tant battu était vivante.

Vivante, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait à peine cru, à peine reconnue quand il l'avait retrouvée avec Hermione au fond d'un cachot sombre et froid. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à s'être introduits au Manoir Malfoy pour aller la chercher. « L'ordre ne peut pas se permettre de risque autant de vies, pour en sauver une seule », voici la phrase de Remus Lupin et Harry avait presque entendu ses pensées tellement elles avaient été claires « _Surtout celle-là_ ». Après cela, plus jamais il n'avait pu regarder le lycanthrope de la même façon, un mur d'incompréhension et de colère s'était élevé entre eux.

Alors il avait fait mille et une recherches avec Hermione, qui l'avait soutenu sans rien dire comme toujours. Quand finalement, il avait réussi à trouver où elle était, c'était sa meilleure amie qui l'avait empêché de foncer tête baissée. Elle lui avait demandé une semaine : une semaine de torture pour Harry. Mais quand Hermione était revenue avec cinq volontaires et un plan parfaitement chronométré, il s'était rappelé pourquoi elle était considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération et pourquoi il avait une confiance absolue en elle.

Son amie se pencha et déplaça délicatement le visage de l'ancienne prisonnière sur le côté. Harry se retint de vomir. Il s'appuya contre le mur mais elle ne fit pas attention, trop concentrée par son expertise médicale. Comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi calme et aussi neutre ? Lui avait envie de hurler, de crier et surtout… Il voulait tuer.

Mais cela, c'était un sentiment qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait appris que Voldemort avait décidé de punir Pansy Parkinson de sa traîtrise.

OoO

 _Voldemort avait Pansy. Harry l'avait appris et en était devenu fou. Il avait reçu des photos d'elle meurtrie, méconnaissable et profondément désespérée. Ils lui avaient fait du mal parce qu'il était proche de l'aimer, parce qu'il tenait à elle. C'était Voldemort qui l'avait jetée dans ses bras et maintenant il la lui arrachait._

 _Il allait le tuer. Sa baguette crépitait et Hermione hésitait à intervenir ou non. Elle sortit discrètement la sienne, juste par précaution._

 _Voldemort contrôlait sa vie. Il manigançait dans son dos, le manipulait depuis toujours et le pire était que cela marchait. Harry était fou de rage parce qu'il s'en rendait compte, parce qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas s'en apercevoir mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Voldemort avait tué ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et tant d'autres encore. Il ne cherchait pas seulement à tuer Harry, il voulait le briser, le détruire, le rendre fou. Et il savait exactement comment faire._

 _Il allait tuer tous les mangemorts._

 _Ses muscles commencèrent à trembler et il déchira le papier qu'il avait dans la main d'un geste très brusque. Certains membres de l'ordre autour de lui reculèrent car sa baguette commençait à jeter des petites étincelles. Hermione n'hésita pas et d'un sort appela la baguette du jeune homme à elle. Il sursauta et se mit en position de combat. Elle leva les mains en l'air et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle avait une légèrement boule au ventre. Harry pouvait faire peur quand il voulait surtout depuis que Pansy avait disparu. Elle commençait à apprendre à se méfier de ses gestes et de certains regards qui prédisaient le moment où il allait éclater._

 _Les autres n'aimaient pas ça. Ils n'aimaient pas la violence qu'il y avait dans leur Sauveur, le jugeant dangereux, trop instable pour le bon fonctionnement de leurs projets. La Gryffondor s'en agaçait et essayait toujours de canaliser Harry quand les autres étaient là. Alors, elle lui sourit et lui tendit sa main sans baguette. Elle lui dit :_

 _-Et si nous allions faire un tour ensemble ?_

 _A peine eut-il joint sa main à la sienne, qu'ils transplanèrent sans que quiconque ait pu les suivre ou leur demander quelque chose. Ronald fixait le point où ils avaient disparu, sans lui. Il serra les poings très forts et se retourna. Il avait du travail._

OoO

-Elle va rester combien de temps ici ?

La voix de Remus Lupin était forte et dure. Hermione avait du mal à reconnaître le professeur patient et serein qu'il avait été autrefois. Elle retint un soupir d'agacement, elle savait que cette conversation risquait de mal finir.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, claqua la voix froide d'Harry.

Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à son ancien professeur et ce dernier en fut presque déstabilisé : ce regard lui rappelait trop Lily. Hermione décida d'intervenir avant que cela ne tourne mal :

-Son état de santé est inquiétant, expliqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, elle est encore inconsciente et il lui faudra longtemps avant de pouvoir se remettre physiquement. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de soins pendant plusieurs mois.

-Sait-on quel genre de tortures elle a subi ?

C'était Ginny Weasley qui avait parlé : elle semblait réellement inquiète, impliquée et cela n'était pas compliqué d'imaginer qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'identifier à Pansy dont elle avait aperçu le visage. Sa rancœur envers les Serpentards ne faisait pas le poids face à l'inquiétude. Après tout, elle était également dans le viseur des mangemorts et elle avait tout à fait conscience que si elle était capturée, ils lui feraient subir le même sort… Voire pire.

Son amie ne répondit pas de suite, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, par respect pour l'intimité de Pansy. Alors elle choisit d'être le plus vague possible et força sur sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

-Je ne peux pas dire avec précision et certitude tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle a des marques de brûlures, de coupures… Il semble qu'ils l'ont écorchée à certains endroits. Il y a peu de partie de son corps qui ont été épargnés par la torture. Ils lui ont fait subir… Pratiquement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire subir.

Harry ne dit rien, pourtant sa meilleure amie voyait bien qu'il essayait de calmer les tremblements qui prenaient possession de son corps. Les membres de l'Ordre se taisaient et ne sachant que rajouter. Même ceux qui s'étaient opposés à la venue de la jeune femme n'osaient plus rien dire. Ron regardait son meilleur ami avec compassion. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire un geste vers lui, lui dire que malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés récemment il restait présent pour lui. Mais rien ne vint alors, il resta là, à le fixer.

Seule Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer « Pauvre petite ». Son mari lui serra la main et évita de regarder ses enfants pour qu'aucun ne puisse lire l'angoisse ou la terreur dans ses yeux.

Les temps étaient trop durs et le silence qui régnait dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix au Square Grimaud n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus noires et c'était bien cela qui avait empêché Harry d'aller à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il devait rester ici pour rappeler aux combattants qu'il était là et qu'il allait les guider vers la Grande Bataille, vers la Victoire.

Mais Harry n'avait que 18 ans et bien trop de cadavres sur les mains pour s'en sentir réellement capable.

OoO

 _Il regardait dans tous les cachots discrètement. Personne n'avait encore remarqué leurs présences. Ils étaient tous excessivement silencieux et il ne savait pas quel sort Hermione leur avait jetés mais personne ne les remarquait. Les prisonniers étaient dans des états désastreux, tellement qu'Hermione avait pâli en voyant le premier et qu'il avait entendu un de ses hommes se retenir de vomir. Pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils étaient venus pour elle et pour personne d'autre. La culpabilité montait parfois en lui mais il préférait l'ignorer. Il avait besoin d'elle._

 _Ce besoin était tel que depuis qu'elle avait disparu il ne dormait presque plus, il s'alimentait par obligation et il avait arrêté de rire. Il gardait perpétuellement une expression sérieuse et légèrement colérique sur le visage. Hermione ne disait rien, mais Ronald le harcelait pour qu'il sourie, pour qu'il soit joyeux et lui, avait envie d'hurler sur son ami et de lui demander comment on pouvait être heureux avec un bout de soi en moins._

 _C'était stupide en plus. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, il mesurait à quel point il comptait sur elle, sur sa présence. Alors il avançait en ignorant la boule dans sa gorge et la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même. Il aurait dû être plus fort, assez fort pour tous les protéger et les sauver. Il pensait à Hermione et n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Mais comme toujours, elle ne disait rien et le suivait aveuglément. Personne ne comprenait l'abnégation dont Hermione faisait preuve pour Harry, même pas lui._

 _Un cri le sortit de ses pensées et il voulut accourir vers le son mais Hermione l'arrêta en lui faisant non de la tête. Ce n'était pas elle. Alors ils continuèrent, le cœur serré. Certains mirent une main devant leur visage pour tenter de diminuer l'odeur de mort et de sang qui les étouffaient. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle réalité. Tous savaient que les partisans du Lord étaient terribles de cruauté mais alors qu'ils la voyaient en direct, certains semblaient sur le point de reculer et de fuir._

 _Mais Hermione les rassurait d'un regard, d'un hochement de tête et les poussait à continuer. A un moment, elle ouvrit la porte d'un cachot et s'arrêta, restant figée au seuil. Harry rentra avant elle, malgré ses protestations silencieuses. Lorsque son regard tomba sur celle qu'il avait si désespérément cherchée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et la folie s'empara de lui._

OoO

Le Survivant se réveilla en sueur et retint le cri dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas tremblant pour prendre une douche froide. Cela ne l'apaisa pas mais eut le mérite de le débarrasser de toutes les preuves physiques de son cauchemar.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il marchait discrètement dans les couloirs du Square, espérant ne croiser personne. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre qu'on avait attribuée à Pansy. Il resta en suspens, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui un moment avant de prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et d'avancer.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait déposée ensanglantée, presque morte, sur ce même lit, attendant avec angoisse de savoir si elle s'en sortirait ou pas. Il n'avait pas pu revenir : trop de choses à faire et beaucoup trop à fuir aussi. Ce soir, il avait besoin de la voir vivante, là. Il rêvait de revoir son visage, son sourire sarcastique, ses yeux brûlants… Elle lui manquait toujours. Il avait l'illusion que de la voir là remplirait un peu le vide qui se formait au fond de son cœur.

Alors qu'il se rapprocha, il n'aperçut que sa silhouette à travers les voiles du lit à baldaquin. Les couvertures cachaient tout son corps et on entrapercevait que son visage. Quand il repoussa le tissu qui gênait sa vue, il se rendit compte alors qu'elle grimaçait dans son sommeil. Elle aussi faisait des cauchemars ? Il se força à ne pas imaginer par quelles horribles épreuves elle était passée. Il étendit sa main et effleura son visage. Il étouffa un sanglot en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Que lui avaient-ils fait par sa faute ? Harry se sentait cruellement responsable de tout cela. Responsable qu'une partie du visage de Pansy soit partie en fumée… Les mangemorts ou bien Voldemort lui-même avaient brûlé la partie gauche de son visage. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer silencieusement tout en lui murmurant des pardons, pour elle mais aussi pour ceux qui avaient souffert et souffraient encore par sa faute, à cause de ce qu'il estimait être sa lâcheté et ses faiblesses. Au bout d'un long moment, il redressa sa tête et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy. Hermione va prendre soin de toi, elle va te soigner et moi je te protégerai. Je ne faillirai plus. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je vais partir quelque temps… Mais je reviendrai et alors… On reprendra là où on en était.

Il caressa sa joue intacte et posa un délicat baiser sur son front. Il ferma la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller…

OoO

Hermione soupira en fermant la porte. Elle était fatiguée et sa journée était loin d'être finie. Elle s'approcha avec douceur du lit et parla doucement :

-Bonjour Pansy, c'est moi.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas de réponse. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente et cela commençait à inquiéter Hermione. Elle prit son pouls qui était stable. Elle avait conscience que Pansy aurait besoin de quelques jours pour sortir de son coma mais cela l'angoissait. Elle espérait qu'elle se réveillerait à un moment où Harry était en mission pour évaluer son état et réagir en conséquence. Mais surtout, elle voulait avoir un peu de temps pour savoir comment gérer son ami qui, elle en était certaine, serait surement trop brusque.

Elle se permit de caresser doucement les cheveux de la Serpentarde dans un geste maternel qu'elle avait souvent pour ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressentait beaucoup de compassion pour elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle venait la voir plusieurs fois par jour et que pour l'instant, c'était presque toujours elle qui venait lui donner ses soins. Elle méritait qu'on l'entoure de tendresse et d'affection mais Hermione avait conscience que tous dans le Square ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil sa présence ici.

-Les humains séparent le monde en deux, n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune femme à voix haute. Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que tout n'est jamais noir ou blanc ?

Hermione avait depuis longtemps compris que dans chaque être vivant, il y avait une part d'ombre. C'était étrange car la sienne ne l'effrayait pas particulièrement. Elle se sentait capable de vivre avec, s'en servant même habilement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait sur un champ de bataille. Certainement parce qu'elle avait des gens à protéger et qu'elle avait compris depuis longtemps que toute forme de pitié pourrait l'empêcher de mener sa mission à bien. Elle avait reçu assez d'amour, assez de joie pour chasser ses élans violents lorsqu'ils s'imposaient trop à elle.

Son regard se tourna vers la jeune femme allongée. Mais Pansy qu'avait-elle eu ? Hermione n'en savait rien et comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle en ressentait une certaine culpabilité. Elle aurait dû aller vers la Serpentarde, lui dire de venir avec eux, peut-être alors n'aurait-elle pas vécu tout cela…

Alors qu'elle était en train de faire la toilette de Pansy, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Son corps était à jamais marqué par des sévices et Hermione se forçait à ne rien imaginer, à ne rien supposer pour essayer de se préserver un peu. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait soignée en premier, elle qui l'avait déshabillée, elle qui l'avait nettoyé, qui avait pansé toutes ses blessures… Et elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider à soigner ses souffrances psychiques.

Mais Pansy pourrait-elle vraiment guérir de certaines de ses blessures ? Hermione en doutait. Elle savait que Pansy ne serait plus la même ni physiquement ni mentalement et elle se demanda quel changement Harry était prêt à accepter, aurait-il la patience qu'il faut et Pansy voudra-t-elle-même encore de lui un jour ? Ses questions l'angoissaient pour l'équilibre mental de son ami qui était déjà très fragile. Il n'avait pas vu ses blessures sur son corps et n'avait qu'aperçu son visage mais déjà il voulait tous les tuer. Alors que serait-il quand il prendrait conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait subi, de tous les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé ? Hermione en avait eu la nausée alors elle n'osait imaginer ce que ressentirait Harry.

Tout cela annonçait des jours pleins d'incertitude et de tristesse, elle en était convaincue. Alors elle profita du silence apaisant de cette chambre et se permit même de chantonner une apaisante berceuse moldue, celle que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était malade petite, en espérant que quelque part, cela arrive à atteindre l'esprit de Pansy et que cela puisse l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

To be continued


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée pour mes quelques jours de retard mais je suis en dernière année de Master et je fais mon stage à une heure de chez moi... Ce n'est pas tous les jours évident. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vu que j'ai une heure de train, j'écris dans les transports et du coup j'avance sur la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne nouvelle, non ?

Merci à Cha Darcy pour me donner son avis et pour faire en sorte que vous lisiez avec le moins de fautes d'orthographe possible !

Réponse à la review anonyme

Rayan : Je n'avais pas pensé à cette référence de Batman ! Je l'imagine moins meurtrie quand même... Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait y penser ! Il y aura des moments moins glauques, je t'assure ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

"N'oubliez pas que la terre se réjouit de sentir vos pieds nus et que les vents joueraient volontiers avec vos cheveux." de Gibran Khalil Gibran

-Je vais partir à la recherche des Horcruxes.

La voix d'Harry avait été forte, sans aucune hésitation. Plusieurs cris de protestations s'élevèrent tandis que d'autres approuvaient. Au Square Grimmauld, il avait lâché ça pendant de la réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre qui rassemblait une grande partie des membres. Il se tenait debout à un bout de la table tandis que Remus Lupin était à l'autre. Chacun se jaugeait du regard, essayant d'impressionner l'autre.

-Harry, tu sais parfaitement que tu dois rester ici pour soutenir nos troupes, leur rappeler nos chances de victoires, rappela Rémus, d'un ton paternaliste qui mit le jeune hors de lui.

-Dois-je vous rappeler, _Professeur,_ que si je n'accomplis pas cette mission alors Voldemort ne pourra jamais mourir ?

Il avait insisté sur son statut perdu. Il n'aimait pas faire ça mais il n'était pas d'accord avec l'ancien maraudeur sur comment mener cette guerre et aujourd'hui il avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main : après tout c'était lui l'Elu, lui qui avait passé sa scolarité à se battre contre Voldemort.

-Nous n'en savons rien, nous trouverons une autre solution. Nous n'avons même aucune idée de où se trouve les Horcruxes, exposa calmement son aîné alors que plusieurs autres personnes acquiescèrent à ses propos.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, intervint Hermione qui était assise à gauche du Survivant, mais Dumbledore m'avait laissé des documents à sa mort où son indiqué l'emplacement de 3 Horcruxes, j'ai réussi à en localisé 2 autres et j'ai trouvé quelques pistes pour les deux derniers restants, j'ai bon espoir de les retrouver bientôt.

-Espoir, marmonna le lycanthrope d'un ton fatigué.

En invoquant en cet instant, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, la Gyrffondor avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle ôtait tout moyen à Remus de répliquer. Après tout, qui oserait aller contre la volonté du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à la jeune femme qui ne cilla absolument pas, habituée à ce genre de réactions. Les autres membres chuchotaient et Harry décida d'intervenir.

-Je vous propose un vote : qui est pour que je parte ?

Une majorité de mains se levèrent alors que Molly le regardait la lèvre tremblante. Le jeune Potter souriait d'un air satisfait, voyant que la majorité était de son côté. Molly se leva et posa sa main calleuse et chaude sur le bras du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Harry ?

Il osa un sourire doux et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, dans un geste rassurant dont ils avaient pris l'habitude au fil des années.

-Oui, Mme Weasley, je suis sûr. Tout le monde a perdu assez de temps et assez d'êtres chers. Je me sens prêt à me battre pour vous tous.

Sa voix était haute et claire, pensa la mère des Weasley. Il avait dit ça, sans crainte avec la même éloquence qu'avait James Potter. C'était un meneur d'homme. Son fils, bien que meurtri et souvent incompris, avait hérité de son don pour se faire aimer. Sans le lâcher, elle conclut la réunion.

-Eh bien soit. Tiens-nous informer de quand tu souhaites partir, mon garçon. Je vais te préparer ton sac de provisions.

OoO

Ronald était dans sa chambre et fouillait dans sa commode pour préparer son sac. En prenant quelques chemises, il tomba sur celle d'une femme. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et il porta le vêtement à son visage. Il inspira profondément sentant une odeur de rose et de vernis qui le ramena quelques mois en arrière. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors qu'il allait doucement se laisser aller à pleurer, quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce sans prévenir et il jeta le linge dans le meuble, en claquant le tiroir. Il se retourna et prit un air énervé pour cacher la tristesse encore lisible sur ses traits.

Il découvrit Harry et Hermione qui le fixaient, cette dernière avec un air coupable sur le visage. Il sentit une bouffée de rage montait en lui et se mit directement sur la défensive.

-Harry ! On frappe avant d'entrer !

-Nous avons partagé la même chambre durant des années Ron ! Que veux-tu que je voie de nouveau ? s'exclama son ami.

L'argument ne sembla pas faire mouche puisque le roux resta toujours aussi fermé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?

Il ignora ostensiblement Hermione qui préféra également se taire. Le Survivant poussa un profond soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami tandis que la jeune femme s'accouda au mur. Ron était resté près de la commode et la Gryffondor ne put retenir le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur : avant ils étaient si proches mais aujourd'hui… Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le sac d'affaires de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Je prépare mes affaires pour notre voyage, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit tout comme l'expression de son visage.

-Tu ne pars pas avec moi, Ron.

Ce dernier et Hermione redressèrent la tête pour fixer leur ami avec surprise et appréhension.

-Mais enfin, Harry… tenta-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de vous ici. Remus… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je ne trouve pas qu'il sache prendre les bonnes décisions. Vous deux, vous saurez faire ce qu'il faut et le contrer. Vous serez mes yeux et ma voix.

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il refusait d'être encore mis de côté et ne se priva pas pour le faire savoir.

-Hermione peut rester ici pour faire ça mais moi, je t'accompagne ! Tu ne peux pas réussir ça seul !

Le roux eut un large mouvement de main vers la jeune femme, comme pour la balayer. La brune ne dit rien mais elle sentit que son cœur se serrait et elle essaya d'éloigner le sentiment de rejet qui s'imposait à elle. Les yeux verts du Survivant se durcirent, sentant la souffrance de sa meilleure amie.

-Il y a bien des choses que je n'aurai pas pu résoudre sans vous, Ron, reprit-il avec plus de douceur. Mais cette fois-ci, je sens que je dois le faire seul. Hermione va rester parce qu'elle a beaucoup de recherches en cours dont la localisation des Horcruxes et que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'une personne de confiance s'occupe de Pansy. Et toi j'ai besoin que tu veilles à ce que l'Ordre n'oublie pas de se battre et qu'on va bientôt exploser la face de serpent.

La jeune femme eut un sourire bancal face à ce surnom qu'ils avaient trouvé à trois et qui apaisa légèrement l'ambiance glaciale. La note d'humour avait fait son effet et Ron secoua la tête avec un air désespéré. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, près de son ami.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a un jour réussi à te dire non, Harry Potter ?

-Une personne m'a dit non bien des fois, chuchota-t-il, mais elle a fini par céder… Et aujourd'hui elle est entre la vie et la mort.

Ses amis ne surent quoi répondre, le regard perdu dans le vague et la voix terriblement triste du Gryffondor les paralysèrent. Ils ne dirent rien mais Hermione vient s'asseoir près d'Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Ron mit sa main sur l'épaule de brun et la serra. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps dans un silence lourd où tout tournait : tous les non-dits, toutes les rancœurs mais aussi tous les bons souvenirs et la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres. Ils en profitèrent car ils savaient que bientôt, ils n'auraient sûrement plus l'occasion de se retrouver dans un moment calme ensemble, tous les trois. Et malgré tout ce qui semblaient les séparer, cela les affectaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

OoO

 _1 mois plus tard_

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme releva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée depuis de trop nombreuses d'heures pour les compter et elle croisa le regard noir de Ronald. Ce dernier se tenait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque où elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Cette pièce semblait petite mais elle possédait autant de livres que celle de Poudlard, si ce n'est plus. C'est Andromeda qui lui en avait montré toutes les subtilités.

Ron ne venait que très rarement ici, car pour lui, la pièce puait la magie noir et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : la famille Black adorait ce genre de littérature mais la jeune femme avait été aussi surprise de découvrir d'autres ouvrages de philosophes ou de vieux grimoires qui relatés des histoires qui semblaient oublier et bien d'autres trésors. Elle avait voulu lui expliquer et montrer un livre de Quidditch à son ami, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait trop de peine, trop de colère pour faire la part des choses.

Elle tenta de lui envoyer un sourire mais il détourna la tête et s'assit sur un fauteuil face à elle. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir et posa l'ouvrage qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle allait certainement devoir se défendre face à une nouvelle agression du jeune homme.

-Oui, Ron, tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-elle, de la voix la plus calme qu'elle avait en réserve.

Il hocha la tête et fronça ses sourcils.

-Tu étais encore absente ce matin à la réunion de l'Ordre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir sourire ironique et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sofa préféré.

-Si ma présence te tenait tellement à cœur, tu m'aurais fait envoyer chercher puisque tu te doutais que j'étais ici dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches.

-J'aurai plutôt envoyé quelqu'un près de Parkinson puisque tu passes tellement de temps avec elle que c'est à se demander de quel côté tu es, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

L'insulte la frappa de pleins fouet : comme si elle avait jamais fait une chose qui aurait pu faire douter de son dévouement pour l'Ordre. Elle leva vers lui, un regard plein de colère. Elle vit qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait. Il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle craque et qu'elle s'énerve mais elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? questionna-t-elle, d'une voix lasse. Tu n'es pas venu ici, juste pour me dire ça.

-Remus veut que Pansy soit envoyé à Saint Mangouste, expliqua-t-il en le regardant comme pour jauger sa réaction.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : elle explosa de rire devant le ridicule de cette proposition. Il était connu de tous que Saint Mangouste n'était pas un endroit sûr pour les ennemis de Voldemort et qu'ils y mourraient alors mêmes qu'ils arrivaient en bonne santé. Voyant que son ami ne la suivait pas dans son rire, elle se mit à le fixer.

-Est-ce que tu y as sérieusement pensé ? s'offusqua-t-elle, en se levant pour se mettre face à lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle expira fortement pour tenter de se calmer. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, ils se défiaient avec tout leur courage et leur force de lion. Ce fut Ronald qui commença à argumenter, sachant d'avance que son amie était très forte à ce jeu-là.

-Cela fait un mois que Parkinson est dans le coma, Hermione, tu ne peux plus continuer à perdre du temps avec elle. Nous avons besoin de toi ailleurs.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? s'écria-t-elle plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'on la laisse mourir ou qu'on l'amène dans un endroit où elle sera sur de se faire tuer ?

Le roux soutint sans mal son regard et si la froideur de la jeune femme l'atteignait, il ne le montra pas.

-Tu dois prioriser la recherche des Horcruxes, expliqua-t-il simplement, reprenant les mots de Remus. L'Ordre a besoin de toi. Harry a besoin de toi !

-Mais il a également besoin d'elle ! contraqua-t-elle, en retenant la rage qui commençait à bouillir en elle. Je dirais même qu'il a plus besoin d'elle que de moi ! S'il revient de sa mission et qu'elle n'est plus là, qu'elle est morte… Je ne préfère pas imaginer. Je crois qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Ron n'eut rien à redire à ça : bien sûr qu'il imaginait et même trop bien. Il se referma comme une huitre et son regard se durcit alors que celui d'Hermione vacilla, comprenant son erreur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir formuler une excuse mais rien ne vint.

-Alors c'est bien parce qu'Harry l'aime que tu veux la sauver et pas pour des conneries d'informations, exposa-t-il simplement, presque déçu malgré lui.

-Elles font partie du lot, mais oui c'est pour Harry, avoua-t-elle simplement. Il est si fragile… Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti. Il a besoin de ceux qui l'aiment plus que jamais.

Ron comprit le message caché. Il se leva et se retourna. Il prit une profonde inspiration en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ensuite le frapper violement. Hermione ne sursauta même pas habituée aux crises de colère de ses amis. Elle s'était calmée en sentant sa douleur. Elle le fixait, se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'était pas Harry et n'aurait jamais toléré d'Hermione ce genre de gestes. Alors elle resta là, sans savoir quoi faire mais souhaitant être présente tout de même. Dans la tête de Ron tout se bousculait : rage, colère. Harry toujours, Harry qui avait besoin d'être entouré. Et lui alors ? Lui qui avait été seul si longtemps... Personne n'avait sauvé sa bien-aimée à lui… Il retint ses larmes et se mit à haïr son amie d'être là, aussi impuissante face à lui. Elle trouvait toujours des solutions pour tous mais jamais pour lui…

-Ron… tenta-t-elle, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.

-Tais-toi, Hermione. Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Le courage de la Gryffondor refit surface et elle prit la parole d'une voix déterminée.

-Non, Ron, je ne me tairais pas. Cela fait un mois que tu m'agresses continuellement. Avant quand Harry était là, tu te retenais un minimum mais aujourd'hui tu laisses exploser ta rage sur moi, d'une façon perfide. Tout le monde l'a remarqué… Nous devons rester unis, tu comprends ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de diviser nos rangs… De plus, tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Pansy simplement parce qu'Harry l'aime ou que tu m'en veux. Et il y a autre chose…

Sa voix devint moins forte et plus tremblante lorsqu'elle avoua.

-Tu me manques, Ron.

Il ferma les yeux, n'aimant pas la faiblesse dans sa voix. Elle exposait rarement ses sentiments. Hermione était forte pour Harry et lui, depuis toujours, les soutenant dans toutes leurs folies, les guidant avec fermeté et tendresse : c'était de cette façon qu'elle montrait qu'elle les aimait. Pourtant, elle l'avait abandonné et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait cette trahison. Harry et lui avaient eu besoin d'elle en même temps et elle avait choisi Harry. Il ne l'accepterait jamais, ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Alors il se redressa et visualisa le visage de celle qu'il avait aimé, pour se rappeler toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour celle qui fut sa meilleure amie. Il se planta face à elle, ignorant ses yeux noisette brillants d'espoir et d'émotions, et prit la voix la plus cruelle qu'il avait en réserve.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas d'une amie telle que toi, incapable de protéger les siens. Allez, sauve la mangemorte d'Harry. Je dirais à Remus que nous avons encore besoin d'elle. Que notre précieux Elu ne survivrait pas si en revenant elle n'était plus là. Je m'occuperai de l'intendance, puisque qu'on m'a assigné cette tâche mais il va falloir t'habituer à mon absence, Hermione. Dorénavant, nous faisons simplement partie du même camp : plus jamais nous ne serons amis.

Il partit rapidement sans se retourner, sentant que s'il le faisait, il verrait sa douleur et foncerait la réconforter. Pourtant, elle ne méritait nul réconfort. Alors il n'hésita pas et claqua la porte. Hermione était comme sidérée, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Elle aurait pu s'effondrer en larmes à cet instant précis. Pourtant, elle se reprit et sortit de la bibliothèque doucement, sans se presser. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers qui n'étaient qu'à deux portes, hésitant à pousser une porte plus loin pour vérifier l'état de Pansy mais se ressaisit : elle n'était pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit. Elle entra dans sa chambre et alla directement dans sa salle de bain pour se planter fixement devant la glace.

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle. Elle était peut-être orgueilleuse mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les tâches de rougeurs de Ginny, les grands yeux de Luna, la féminité de Lavande ou encore le regard malicieux de Parvati. Non, elle avait comme originalité ses cheveux indisciplinés, des cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et s'étalait autour de sa tête comme une crinière. Mais c'était les lions et non les lionnes qui portaient des crinières.

Elle les avait longtemps détestés, croyant qu'ils la rendaient laides, qu'ils la rendaient brouillons et lui donnaient un air de folle. Jusqu'au jour où elle comprit qu'ils lui donnaient ce charme dont elle manquait. Les garçons les aimaient au final. Viktor adorait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il y avait toujours des mèches qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage, ce qui le faisait rire et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se joindre à lui.

Viktor était mort en Europe de l'Est en essayant d'empêcher Voldemort de terroriser un pauvre village innocent.

Ginny en était jalouse. C'est étrange de se dire ça alors qu'elle abordait une magnifique chevelure rousse qu'elle entretenait avec soins. Elle lui enviait la matière, la douceur et le volume de ses cheveux. Elle s'amusait à coiffer Hermione parfois, la prenant presque pour une tête à coiffer et ça faisait rire la concerner. Après tout si ça ne l'empêchait pas de lire, elle était bien prête à se laisser faire, disait-elle. Mais c'était plus que ça, c'était aussi un moyen de se réconforter l'une l'autre, un moment de complicité entre deux amies qui vivaient dans un univers masculin, dans un monde qui devenait plus sombre chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny ne voulait coiffer plus personne. Elle ne voulait plus rien faire. Ginny respirait mais elle évitait tout ce qui la rendait trop vivante, trop joyeuse. Ginny qui était une ombre mouvante en deuil, qui faisait presque aussi peur que les Détraqueurs.

Ses cheveux étaient son point commun avec Luna. Ça pouvait sembler étrange mais elles n'avaient tellement rien en commun, elles étaient tellement différentes… Hermione avait mis du temps à l'apprécier. Quand elle avait vu à quel point Luna était fière de ses cheveux indomptables et de sa crinière de lion, elle n'avait pas compris. Aussi quand Luna expliquait qu'elle trouvait que ses cheveux représentaient parfaitement le caractère indépendant et fort de la Gryffondor, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de commencer à les aimer mais aussi à s'attacher à cette fille si excentrique et si authentique.

Luna tremblait de peur au fond de son lit parce qu'elle avait peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait comme la folle qu'elle était. Un homme qui avait pactisé avec le Diable, qui s'était sacrifié pour aider l'Ordre.

Ses parents aussi l'aimaient. Son père parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère, qui était une femme intelligente, bien trop brimée par la condition des femmes de son époque. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit à sa fille qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait et de ne laisser personne ni rien l'en empêcher, même pas lui. Alors la petite Hermione riait aux éclats en disant qu'elle écouterait toujours son papa.

Son père ne la reconnaîtra plus jamais, tout comme sa mère. Elle n'avait plus de parents pour la soutenir, panser ses blessures ou encore l'aimer inconditionnellement. Plus de père pour lui rappelait que ses cheveux étaient son héritage tout comme son intelligence.

Elle s'empara de la paire de ciseau qu'elle utilisait pour couper ses pointes abimées. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Elle passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et se rappela les soirs au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron étaient penchés au-dessus de son épaule pour recopier ses devoirs. Ron adorait faire des tortillons avec son doigt dans ses cheveux ce qui la faisait râler car après il était encore plus difficile à démêler. Harry lui avait pris l'habitude de les respirer à plein poumon en y plongeant son nez. Au départ, elle fut gênée puis elle fut fière quand il lui murmura un soir qu'il pensait qu'elle avait l'odeur d'une grande sœur.

Tout cela faisait qu'elle adorait ses cheveux. Elle avait appris à les aimer et elle avait même fini par en prendre soin. Elle avait suivi les conseils de Ginny et ils étaient plus doux, plus brillants… Ses doigts se refermèrent fermement sur une grosse mèche et un bruit de métal se fit entendre.

Elle resta un moment interdite, tenant sa mèche. Elle la lâcha rageusement et elle échoua au sol. Hermione trembla. Elle devait se reprendre. La beauté n'avait pas d'importance durant une Guerre. La beauté était vanité et orgueil : orgueilleuse elle l'était mais pas à ce prix-là. Elle se fixa droit dans les yeux, ignorant leurs brillances inhabituelles. Sa main droite se releva et elle n'hésita plus. Elle coupa de plus en plus de mèches, de plus en plus vite. Elle les coupa au plus court qu'elle pouvait et se regarda encore une fois.

Voilà, c'était fait. Elle ne risquait plus d'avoir des cheveux devant les yeux pendant le combat. Elle ne risquait plus de rater un seul Mangemort qui oserait s'approcher de ceux qu'elle aimait ou même d'un quelconque innocent.

OoO

 _Il faisait bien trop noir dans cette chambre mais cela ne dérangeait pas Pansy. Autrefois, elle avait eu peur du noir mais la présence d'Harry qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, la rassurait. Quand elle le regardait, elle se disait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un enfant et ne comprenait pas comment le destin du monde pouvait se trouver entre ses mains, ni comment elle pouvait se sentir tellement en sécurité dans ses bras._

 _Ce sentiment de sécurité, elle ne le connaissait pas avant lui et ne pensait jamais le connaître. Elle s'y était faite et après tout comment pouvait-on regretter ce qu'on n'a jamais ressenti ? Mais là, ce soir, tout changeait. Elle se demanda comment elle ferait quand elle retournerait dans son immense manoir aux mille et un bruit ou même dans son dortoir froid, où elle ne dormait que d'un œil, n'ayant pas confiance en ses camarades. Elle sentait bien qu'à cause de cet homme, de sa tendresse, elle se ramollissait. La preuve, elle était là allongée près de lui, alors qu'elle aurait dû partir dès leur ébat fini. Mais il avait eu ce regard intense vers elle et lui avait murmuré de rester. Alors, elle l'avait rejoint dans le lit parce que depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrivait rien à lui refuser._

 _Mais elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle se lèverait et que les couloirs de Poudlard lui paraîtront plus froid que jamais. Elle avait aussi conscience qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant plusieurs jours voire un mois. Alors elle décida de prendre encore 5 minutes pour se gorger de cette chaleur qui se diffusait autour d'Harry. Elle se permit même quelques baisers sur son torse et sourit en l'entendant grogner. Un adorable lion._

 _Elle prit peur en pensant ça et se releva précipitamment. Il allait mourir. Il fallait qu'il meure pour que Voldemort règne. Il fallait qu'il meure pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Alors elle se rhabilla rapidement, ignorant que son cœur se serrait, se répétant mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, qu'elle était cruelle, une vraie Serpentarde. Lorsque la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande se ferma dans son dos, elle inspira profondément, sentant encore le parfum de Potter sur elle et prit la route des cachots de sa démarche la plus langoureuse._

 _Elle préférait se féliciter pour avoir rempli la mission que Voldemort lui avait donnée plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle regrettait plus que jamais son nom et le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer dans la guerre qui arrivait. Non, tout plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle se sentait prête à tout sacrifier pour sauver l'innocence qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Harry Potter._

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici pour ce nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi gai… J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire !

Merci encore une fois à Cha Darcy pour avoir pris le temps de me donner son avis et de corriger mes (multiples) fautes d'orthographe !

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 _Camillebibi_ : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

"Après avoir frôlé la mort, vivre semble terriblement plus effrayant"

 _Pansy avait froid. Elle détestait cet hiver rigoureux qui la contraignait à dormir dans des hôtels miteux. Elle détestait devoir se cacher. Elle détestait Potter qui ne gagnait pas assez vite la Guerre à son goût_.

 _Elle avait dû fuir rapidement après avoir envoyé le courrier au Survivant. Elle avait pris le minimum d'affaires, juste quelques vêtements et ce qui coûtait de l'argent pour pouvoir les revendre. Avec toute sa couardise, elle avait pris la route le plus loin possible du monde sorcier et de Voldemort. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il la retrouvait._

 _Voilà 6 mois qu'elle dormait et qu'elle mangeait comme elle pouvait. Elle avait vendu des bijoux puis avait fini par devoir prendre des petits boulots pour survivre. Elle n'utilisait presque plus sa baguette : trop facilement repérable. Elle ne savait pas si Potter la cherchait mais les mangemorts avaient bien failli l'attraper plusieurs fois. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, se promettait-elle à chaque fois. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout. Ils ne l'auraient pas vivante._

 _Si cette vie de fugitive était dure et remplie d'incertitudes, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Pansy avait pu prendre une décision seule et qu'elle l'assumait entièrement. La solitude lui offrait une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle faisait son possible pour être discrète et elle avait mis au placard tous ses comportements de Sang-Purs guindés. Si sa mère l'avait entendue jurer la dernière fois qu'elle s'était blessée, elle ne s'en serait pas remise._

 _Alors oui, Pansy avait froid et était allongée sur un matelas terriblement inconfortable mais plus que jamais, elle avait envie de continuer à avancer dans cette direction et d'enfin découvrir le monde. Elle avait hâte que Potter finisse par tuer Voldemort pour qu'elle n'ait plus à fuir pour se sentir pleinement libre._

 _Oui, quand Voldemort serait mort, alors elle retournerait en Angleterre. Elle irait voir son cocker et elle se moquerait de lui. Ce serait sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle ne songeait pas un seul instant qu'il pouvait perdre et mourir. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, alors il avait intérêt à gagner rapidement cette Guerre pour que leur jeu reprenne._

 _C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit, un sourire léger aux lèvres._

OoO

Ron entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra de tout son poids sur son lit. Il plongea la tête dans un de ses oreillers, se maudissant lui-même.

Quand Hermione était arrivée à table ce soir, son crâne presque chauve, il avait compris. Il savait que c'était sa faute à lui. Il l'avait fixé d'une façon si intense, qu'elle l'avait regardée à son tour et lui avait offert un sourire maladroit. Une rage sourde l'avait alors envahi sans qu'il ne puisse savoir contre qui elle était dirigeait. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire après tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve de cette douceur envers lui encore ?

Personne n'avait rien dit ou osé faire de remarques. Molly avait toussé bruyamment et servit la plus grosse part de tarte à la citrouille à Hermione. Remus la regardait de ce regard qui signifiait clairement « J'avais bien dit qu'elle craquerait ». Tonks prit le parti de détendre l'atmosphère en engageant la conversation sur Teddy. Son fils avait hérité de ses dons de Métamorphoses et les utiliser pour faire le pitre.

Et lui n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Que pouvait-on dire ? C'était laid, ça ne lui allait absolument pas. Cela rallongeait son visage déjà amaigri, faisait paraître ses dents plus longues et rendait son cou trop grand. Il la trouva laide pour la première fois de sa vie. A force de l'observer, il avait vu Ginny prendre délicatement la main d'Hermione pendant le repas puis le sourire qu'elles s'étaient échangé. Sa sœur allait essayer d'apaiser son amie. Une réalité le saisit ; elle allait surement le prendre pour un monstre.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Il repensait aux mots qu'il avait dit et comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il passait ses nerfs sur une personne qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Il la rendait responsable de toutes ses peines mais comment faire autrement ? Elle avait commis une erreur qui avait ruiné sa vie et il ne savait pas comment il réussirait à oublier cela alors qu'il était forcé de la côtoyer. Il rêvait que cette guerre soit finie pour pouvoir fuir, partir le plus loin possible, loin de tous ces gens qui lui rappelaient ses souffrances et surtout loin d'Hermione.

Pourtant, elle l'avait tant aidé que c'était injuste, il le savait. Durant toute leur amitié, elle avait toujours été prête à le soutenir. Elle était celle qui le secouait, qui lui faisait entendre raison et ouvrir les yeux. Elle faisait tampon entre Harry et lui. Il avait toujours eu la sensation qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle s'arrangeait pour que les autres le comprennent aussi. Lors de l'enterrement de son frère, elle avait été la première à lui prendre la main et la dernière à la lui lâcher.

Il fixa le plafond. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou la faire souffrir. Alors il se fit une promesse à lui-même. Il tenterait de se taire, d'arrêter de la prendre pour un punching-ball. Il s'entraînerait plus, il aboierait sur les nouvelles recrues. Il trouverait bien quelque chose mais il avait compris qu'Hermione n'était pas de taille à supporter sa haine.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'est que personne ne pourrait jamais supporter toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.

OoO

Ginny avait eu envie de pleurer pendant tout le repas. Elle avait tout fait pour que ça ne se voit pas mais elle était sûre que ses parents avaient compris : elle ne pouvait rien leur cacher. Hermione aussi l'avait senti à la façon dont elle lui avait serré la main comme pour lui dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ».

Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione et elle deviendraient si proches ? Aujourd'hui, elles se comprenaient sans se parler. Toutes les deux avaient connu une déception amoureuse presque au même moment. Hermione avait aimé Ronald tout comme Ginny avait aimé Harry. Mais ils s'étaient tournés vers Pansy et Lavande. L'aînée avait dit « Je le comprends, elle est tellement plus belle » mais elle, elle avait dit « Je ne comprends pas… ». Hermione n'avait pas su lui expliquer le choix d'Harry, elle avait simplement dit que parfois on ne choisissait pas toujours. Puis elle avait ajouté d'une petite voix qu'elle préférait cela : « Harry… Il aime tellement à l'extrême, que parfois il devient presque… Dangereux. » La rousse avait alors répondu avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, qu'elle n'avait pas peur ! Son amie avait ri et s'était excusée. Elle avait tellement tendance à protéger tout le monde qu'elle en oubliait le caractère enflammé de Ginny.

Mais ça c'était avant que la Guerre.

Elle tenta de penser à autre chose mais elle rentra dans la chambre de Pansy et cela la ramena à la douloureuse réalité. Elle avait proposé à Hermione de venir passer un moment avec la Serpentarde et de lui donner quelques soins pour que cette dernière puisse aller se reposer. Pourtant, cela lui coûtait : son visage, son corps entier et son état lui rappelaient bien trop de peurs, d'angoisses mais elle voulait faire sentir à son amie qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle se força néanmoins à prendre du temps, à s'asseoir avec Pansy et à lui parler.

Alors qu'elle la regardait, elle réalisa soudainement qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de haïr les Serpentards puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à l'abri de la colère de Voldemort. Elle comprit que, pour ce monstre, il n'y avait que deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui lui obéissaient et ceux qui le défiaient. Les premiers avaient la vie sauve, les seconds ne méritaient pas d'exister. L'allégeance, l'obéissance, rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui.

C'était drôle tout de même, se dit Ginny. Elle avait jalousé cette fille qui avait su attirer l'attention du Survivant, elle lui en avait voulu de lui avoir « volé » alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble Harry et elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait soin d'elle sans rancœur, sans mauvaises pensées. Pour la simple raison que personne ne méritait ce qu'elle avait subi.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle fut surprise de voir Hermione apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Elle se leva rapidement pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu devrais être en train de te reposer !

Son amie eut un petit sourire qui accentua ses cernes. Ginny aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser le dos mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêcha.

-Je voulais m'assurer que Pansy allait bien avant de dormir.

La plus jeune des Weasley comprit. Elle aussi, quand elle s'inquiétait trop pour un proche, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil avant de le voir de ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien quand Hermione s'assit au bord du lit pour fixer la sorcière endormie. Son regard se mit à se perdre sur la tête de son amie et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Hermione ?

Sans détourner les yeux de la Serpentarde, elle lui répondit très simplement.

-Ils m'empêchaient de me battre correctement. Demain, il y aura une bataille et je ne voulais pas être en mauvaise posture à cause de mes cheveux.

-Un simple sort n'aurait-il pas pu suffire ? insista Ginny.

Un long silence s'installa après cette question. L'aînée caressa doucement la tête de Pansy : ses cheveux étaient légèrement gras puisqu'il était difficile de les lui laver correctement et bizarrement, cela lui rappela le professeur Rogue, mort quelques semaines auparavant.

-Ce n'était pas assez définitif, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton calme. Un contre sort et j'étais aveuglée. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Je ne peux plus me le permettre.

-Ca ne ramènera pas Lavande, proclama Ginny d'une voix presque en colère.

A ce nom, la brune trembla légèrement. Elle regarda son amie et vit dans son regard qu'elle, elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'était qu'une innocente. Toutes ses choses qu'elle se disait déjà à elle-même mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre, surtout quand elle croisait le regard rempli de colère et de douleur de Ron.

Ron se battait plus que jamais. Il devenait froid, fort, responsable. La guerre le rendait cruel mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir la victoire, mais elle sentait que c'était la vengeance qui parlait et non sa raison. Alors non, rien ne pourrait ramener Lavande mais Hermione priait tous les jours pour que quelqu'un arrive à apaiser Ron.

-Je sais, Ginny, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Mais je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur.

« Je ne commettrai plus jamais une seule erreur, se promit elle. »

La rousse se leva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu penses que c'est ton rôle de nous protéger mais tu ne peux pas tous nous protéger, tout le temps, raisonna-t-elle sagement. Nous sommes en guerre et ce serait utopique de croire ça. Nous sommes tous en danger.

-Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'en as pas voulu à tes frères de ne pas avoir su te protéger ? Tu vas me dire que Ron ne m'en veut pas et n'est pas fou de rage contre moi ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-La douleur nous donne des pensées, des réactions qu'on ne contrôle pas, commença Ginny hésitante, presque les larmes aux yeux. On ne se rend plus réellement compte de la réalité des autres, il n'y a plus que la nôtre qui compte avec toutes les souffrances dont elle est composée. Ron est aveuglé, il a besoin d'être en colère pour avancer, pour continuer à tenir debout. Lavande l'apaisait tellement… Elle le rassurait à sa manière avec sa légèreté et sa coquetterie. Elle le rappelait à l'ordre quand il perdait espoir, le faisait rire et ensemble, je crois qu'ils auraient pu affronter beaucoup de choses… Je crois qu'il se battait en grande partie pour elle.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est encore le cas. Il se bat pour elle, pour la venger, coupa Hermione brusquement.

-Tu es jalouse ? demanda son amie, presque surprise par la violence de sa voix.

-Non, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'aurai simplement voulu ne pas être celle qui a l'impression d'avoir tué Lavande…

-La seule personne qui l'a tué, c'est le mangemort qui a prononcé le sort Impardonnable. Personne d'autre, tu m'entends Hermione ?

Ginny avait élevé la voix et la fixait d'un air sérieux. Hermione eut un petit sourire : Molly aurait réagi exactement de la même manière. Devant ce constat, elle décida de ne pas surenchérir et prit simplement son amie dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « Merci » plein d'émotions. La plus jeune répondit avec chaleur à son étreinte et quand elles se séparèrent, toutes les deux avaient les yeux humides. L'aînée se mordit la lèvre et osa formuler une demande surprenante :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien essayer de rendre ma coupe plus…

-Harmonieuse ? proposa la rousse avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elle hocha la tête et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois les constantes de Pansy, elles prirent le chemin de la chambre de la cadette, qui avait tout le matériel nécessaire. Elles étaient bien décidées à recréer une bulle de bonheur comme celle qu'elles avaient connu à Poudlard.

OoO

Harry était pensif. Voilà deux mois qu'il n'avait pas connu la chaleur d'un lit ou même d'un toit. Son seul contact amical était celui d'Hermione qui lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de l'Ordre mais surtout de ses recherches. Il avait eu les 5 Horcruxes qu'il pouvait détuire seul durant sa mission. Hermione pensait que le 6ème était Nagini, le 8ème étant Voldemort lui-même mais le 7 ème… Dumbledore semblait dire que c'était lui, Harry le dernier horcruxe à détruire. Tout cela n'était pas encore très clair et son amie ne cessait de répéter que le vieil homme était énigmatique et qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre ce qu'il disait d'une manière littérale : elle finirait par comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il sourit, son amie voulait l'épargner au maximum. Elle sentait combien la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée lui pesait, à quel point il se sentait incapable d'être aussi fort et aussi courageux que ce que tous lui demandaient. Mais elle ne le jugeait pas, prenant autant de fardeaux que possible sur son dos, sans se plaindre. Il devait bien avouer qu'une présence lui manquait et il avait bien failli envoyer un message à Ronald pour lui dire de le rejoindre. Mais ce n'était pas possible : il y avait trop de rancœurs entre eux pour que cela se passe bien, pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'entretuer.

Il poussa un profond soupir. C'était la dernière semaine loin de l'Ordre. Il décida de profiter encore du calme avant de retrouver l'effervescence du Square. L'air était frais mais il n'y faisait pas réellement attention. Il cherchait du regard, la constellation du chien et eut un sourire triste : comme il aurait aimé que Sirius soit à ses côtés. Sirius ou bien son père. Ou Fred Weasley. Ou Albus. Ou sa mère…

C'est sans surprise que ses pensées partirent vers une jeune femme qu'il avait eu la sensation d'abandonner pour la seconde fois. C'était impressionnant à quel point, il s'était attaché à elle durant tous ces mois à Poudlard, à se voir en cachette. Ils n'avaient jamais posé un nom, un terme sur leur relation mais elle avait grandi, évolué. Au départ, Pansy et lui se retrouvaient pour coucher ensemble mais avec le temps, ils arrivaient qu'ils restent simplement là, l'un avec l'autre. C'était ce genre de moment qu'il regrettait le plus : parce que malgré le peu de mots échangés, il sentait au fond de lui, que dans ces moments-là, ils étaient réellement proches et surtout sans fard ou mensonges.

Alors il pria pour que quand il rentrerait au Square, il retrouve Pansy assise sur son lit avec une moue boudeuse lui disant qu'il avait tardé à venir la chercher. Dans son esprit, son visage était guéri et son sourire plus moqueur que jamais. Il ferma fort les yeux. Oui, cela était possible. Il fallait parfois croire aux miracles pour survivre.

OoO

Hermione était assise à côté du lit de Pansy. Le silence qui demeurait dans cette pièce l'apaisait et elle pouvait veiller sur la jeune femme sans soucis. Elle s'était installée dans un grand fauteuil en velours excessivement confortable. Elle lisait un manuel traitant de Magie Noire avec un intérêt non feint. Elle cherchait un moyen de repousser ce type de sortilèges beaucoup trop puissants et malfaisants. Elle voulait également aider ceux qui avaient subi ce genre de magie. Son regard se tourna vers Pansy et elle inspecta son visage. Nul doute que c'était l'œuvre de la Magie Noire.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Hermione tentait de trouver des sorts pour atténuer les cicatrices ou aider les traumatismes mais apparemment ce ne semblait pas être une priorité pour les autres alors elle prenait sur ce qu'ils appelaient son « temps libre ». Elle ricana, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus de « temps libre », comme ils disaient. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas lu un simple roman pour l'amour de la lecture ? Elle poussa un profond soupir et elle allait se replonger dans sa lecture quand elle crut apercevoir un mouvement de la jeune femme allongée à côté d'elle.

Cela n'était pas la première fois mais Hermione avait toujours l'espoir à que ce soit le signe du réveil de Pansy. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était dans une sorte de coma et bien que les sorciers aient d'excellents moyens de maintenir en vie les gens, la Gryffondor savait que ce n'était pas une finalité. Alors quand elle entendit un gémissement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement et de s'avancer vers le lit, soulagée.

Elle vit deux yeux bleus s'ouvrir légèrement et se fermer. Pansy plissa le visage et d'un coup de baguette, Hermione baissa la luminosité en comprenant que ça devait être douloureux pour elle. Elle s'empressa de lui tendre un verre d'eau et voulut aider la Serpentarde à redresser la tête mais alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci semblait être en panique total, regardant tout autour d'elle, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens et grimaça de douleur.

-Tout va bien ! Tout va bien, murmura Hermione. Tu es au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons réussi à te récupérer et nous t'avons soignée. Il te reste des blessures, c'est pour cela que tu souffres. Dès que tu auras repris des forces je finirai de les soigner, je ne pouvais pas le faire dans ton état, tu étais encore trop fragile. Mais tu es en sécurité. Tu comprends Pansy ?

Cette dernière se mit à fixer la femme en face d'elle et tous ses souvenirs semblèrent se rassembler dans sa tête. Alors ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle toucha sa joue gauche de sa main. Le hurlement strident qu'elle poussa réveilla tout le Square. Avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse réagir, elle se mit à se griffer violemment le visage en criant et en pleurant en même temps. Hermione lui sauta dessus et tenta de l'immobiliser mais rien n'y faisait, Pansy se débattait et criait, criait. Jamais aucun cri n'avait transpercé le cœur d'Hermione à ce point-là. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent, paniqués et les hurlements s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup alors que Pansy ne tentait plus de se meurtrir mais de se cacher, roulée en boule au fond du lit.

Hermione en profita pour attraper sa baguette et lança un sort d'apaisement sur la jeune femme. Celui-ci sembla marcher car ses épaules s'affaissèrent mais ses yeux luttaient pour rester éveillés. On voyait sur son visage qu'elle semblait toujours autant terrorisée.

-Pansy s'est finalement réveillée ?

Ginny s'était approchée, rassurée de voir la jeune fille les yeux ouverts.

-C'est pas trop tôt, elle pourra enfin parler comme ça ! s'écria Ronald en allant vers le lit.

L'aînée sentit la Serpentarde se tendre, elle se mit directement entre le lit et son ami dans une position protectrice.

-N'avance pas, Ron. Elle a besoin de repos avant toute chose.

-Elle a passé deux mois à dormir, elle peut bien…

Son regard se posa alors sur elle. Il vit dans ses grands yeux bleus quelque chose qui le fit reculer. Elle semblait terriblement différente, ainsi ramassée dans son lit. Elle ne faisait aucun geste, aucun bruit comme si elle souhaitait qu'on oublie sa présence. Il fut à deux doigts de jurer quand il aperçut son visage. « Les mangemorts étaient décidement des monstres, répéta-t-il dans sa tête. » Mais il ne préféra pas le dire et regarda simplement Hermione d'un regard indéchiffrable comme lui seul avait le secret. Ce regard qui avait autrefois retourné l'estomac d'Hermione.

-Nous repasserons.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, en dernier pour s'assurer que tout le monde partait bien, il fit un petit hochement de tête à Hermione comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire éblouissant. Peut-être pourraient-ils un jour retrouver leur complicité ? Cette idée fusa dans sa tête, mais elle la chassa, rapidement : ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Pansy. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant et se concentra pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui laissa un moment avant de commencer à parler.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens comme tu es arrivée ici ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non, sentant sa gorge beaucoup trop serrée et douloureuse pour parler. Elle vit la brune remplir son verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette magique et soudain une illumination venant de la Serpentarde : Où était sa baguette ? En se rappelant qu'on lui avait brisé sous ses yeux, d'autres souvenirs remontèrent et cela provoqua un hoquet. Hermione la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, elle voyait son émotion alors elle préféra ne pas bouger et se taire. Attendre. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop intruse. Si elle avait une nouvelle vision de la jeune femme, elle avait conscience que Parkinson la voyait encore comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

Pansy but un peu d'eau. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ni rien dire tandis que son passé lui revenait. Elle se permit un regard vers la Sang-de-Bourbe et comprit à son expression qu'elle n'inventait rien. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit rapidement tout à coup en se rendant compte que des visages de mangemorts apparaissaient derrière ses paupières.

-Cela fait longtemps que je suis ici ?

-Environ deux mois.

Pansy tremblait légèrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce geste. Elle sentait le sort qu'Hermione lui avait lancé l'empêcher de s'effondrer là maintenant. Elle regarda sa main et son regard tomba sur son avant-bras. Les sanglots se mirent à accompagner les larmes.

Des morsures. Des brulures. Des coupures. Des traces plus grandes où elle se rappelait qu'ils lui avaient carrément arrachés la peau. Son corps fut envahi de sensations douloureuses. Elle se crispa intensément et cela se répercuta dans ses mâchoires qui lui firent mal. Elle ne criait pas. Elle ne voulait plus hurler, elle l'avait tant fait… Pourtant il lui semblait que tout son corps ne demandait que cette libération.

D'un coup, presque brusquement, elle sentit une main enserrée la sienne. Elle sursauta et voulut la retirer mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la retient alors que son instinct de survie lui criait de tirer plus fort et de fuir. Elle releva la tête rapidement pour évaluer le danger et se rendit compte que ce n'était que Granger. Elle chercha son visage et y lut une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez personne, même chez Potter.

Elle aurait dû lui cracher qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, qu'elle refusait qu'une sang-de-bourbe la touche mais son cerveau ne détenait plus le contrôle de son corps depuis un moment. Alors elle s'accrocha à cette main de toutes ses maigres forces et se concentra étrangement sur toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait pour se rendre compte d'une seule chose.

Elle était en vie.

To be continued.

* * *

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alert, en favoris etc. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire retient votre attention. A l'occasion, si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu dans cette histoire !

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à dans deux semaines !

Lula's Lullaby


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Avec pas mal de retard, je vous propose donc le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction ! Tout s'enchaîne dans la vie comme dans "The Healing" ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Merci à Cha Darcy de prendre autant de temps pour lire, corriger et m'aider à m'améliorer !

 **Review Anonyme**

Rayan : Le côté glauque risque de ne pas s'améliorer ! Merci en tout cas ! A la prochaine ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _"L'amitié ne rend pas le malheur plus léger, mais en faisant preuve de présence et dévouement, elle permet d'en partager les poids, et ouvre le portes de l'apaisement "_  
de Tahar Ben Jelloun

Hermione posa le plateau avec douceur sur la table de chevet de Pansy. L'odeur du gratin de choux de Molly arracha un grognement à son estomac. Cela la fit sourire. La guerre avait pris bien des choses mais pas les talents culinaires de Mme Weasley. Habituée à faire pour beaucoup avec trois fois rien, c'était sa façon à elle de soutenir et de réconforter tout le monde. Elle donnait un peu de baume au cœur des membres de l'Ordre avec ses sourires chaleureux et ses desserts gourmands. La jeune femme espérait que cela saurait atteindre la Serpentarde et l'aiderait à prendre quelques kilos.

Son regard s'attarda sur elle, alors qu'elle semblait dormir. Ses cheveux mal coiffés et ébouriffés auraient besoin d'être coupés : elle pourrait peut-être demander à Ginny de s'en occuper. Son corps avait beau être sous les couvertures, elle pouvait en deviner la maigreur. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de la jeune femme, elle voulut passer une main dans les cheveux de Pansy, mais une main l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?

La voix était hargneuse, pourtant cela ne l'impressionna pas. Elle en avait pris l'habitude. Depuis son réveil, Pansy se montrait froide ou cruelle avec elle. Après tout, elle avait toujours été ainsi et cela rassurait quelque part Hermione de voir qu'au moins Pansy n'avait pas peur d'elle. Car à part elle, la jeune femme avait peur de tout. Même les bruissements de draps la faisaient sursauter. Toutes les deux savaient que cela était « normal » et aucune ne se permettait des commentaires. Elles jouaient le jeu de cette rivalité d'adolescentes. La Gryffondor se défendait gentiment et faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien, tandis que la Serpentarde tentait de se maîtriser de son mieux. Au final, elles réussissaient à s'accorder et Hermione n'ignorait pas le bien que cela devait faire à Pansy, d'avoir une personne qui veille sur elle.

-Te réveiller en te caressant tes cheveux, comme je le fais tous les matins depuis deux mois et demi…

Un grognement lui répondit et elle s'en contenta. Elle resta sans bouger, regardant la femme allongée, se redresser en serrant les dents. Chacun de ses muscles la faisait souffrir. Son corps, trop longtemps meurtri, ne voulait pas la laisser en paix, la faisant toujours souffrir. Elle aurait dû y être habituée mais il lui semblait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'habituer à la douleur. Une fois, qu'elle fut assise sous le regard calme d'Hermione, cette dernière lui posa un plateau sur ses genoux et son ventre se mit à hurler. Pourtant, elle sentit la nausée monter rapidement.

-Prends ton temps Pansy, rien ne presse.

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment cette Gryffondor pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait avant qu'elle n'en parle ? Elle mourrait de faim mais la vue de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. On lui avait expliqué que son estomac avait rétréci et qu'elle devrait commencer par des petites quantités, qu'elle ne devait pas se forcer. Mais son cerveau n'était pas d'accord : il voulait manger en grande quantité par crainte de manquer plus tard, tout avaler sans mâcher de peur qu'on lui enlève.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, ni même ses émotions. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Tout la faisait souffrir, un rien la faisait hurler de peur mais rien ne la faisait sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été optimiste mais elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne serait jamais plus heureuse. Elle se répétait ça malgré les bons soins d'Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça, mais sa présence était la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Elle chassait des souvenirs trop présents, trop pesants en remplissant un peu le vide autour de Pansy. Sur ces pensées, elle se saisit de sa fourchette et suivant les conseils, elle prit son temps pour manger. Granger resta silencieusement à ses côtés, avec un livre dont elle arrêtait souvent la lecture pour observer Pansy. Son regard n'était pas inquisiteur, il était d'une sincérité et d'une tendresse qui réconfortaient la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle n'arriva plus rien à avaler, c'est-à-dire après avoir mangé un quart de son assiette, Hermione lui proposa de l'aider à laver ses cheveux. Après quelques instants de silence, Pansy ne put formuler qu'un mot :

-Merci.

Si la Gyffondor était surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle lui renvoya, cependant, un sourire doux que fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Mais comme pour le reste, elles firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu…

OoO

Doucement, Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya dessus. Il était trois heures du matin, elle avait passé presque toute la nuit auprès de Pansy pour l'aider à se calmer. Celle-ci était paniquée la nuit et même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien ne laissait paraître, tout en elle transpirait la peur. Pourtant, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par sa force de caractère. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de dignité dans tant de douleur.

Elle devait partir, aller dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle savait qu'elle serait épuisée le lendemain mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger, de s'éloigner de cette chambre ou bien simplement de lui obéir. Elle était fatiguée, terriblement inquiète et profondément marquée par cette soirée.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Après avoir passé un an à rassurer Harry sur le fait que Pansy s'était réfugiée loin du monde magique pour échapper à Voldemort, des mois à sa recherche quand ils avaient su qu'elle avait été capturé, des semaines passées à trouver un moyen de la libérer et finalement deux mois à son chevet… Hermione pensait qu'elle serait heureuse de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Mais finalement, elle aussi avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction d'Harry quand il reviendrait de mission. Pansy n'était plus la même. Ce n'était plus celle dont son ami lui avait parlé avec tant de passion. Ils l'avaient brisée, cassée… Pourrait-elle seulement se remettre physiquement et mentalement ? Et lui, pourrait-il supporter de la regarder s'effondrer ? Pire, que se passerait-il si elle essayait de se suicider ? Arriverait-elle à le canaliser ?

Mais en plus de sa préoccupation pour les autres, Hermione tremblait pour elle. Alors qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Pansy, quelque chose au fond d'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, d'imaginer les humiliations, la douleur, la torture, le viol… Ça avait été trop dur. Elle avait dû retenir toutes ses émotions car elle se sentait sur le point d'être submergée et elle refusait que Pansy voie ça. Mais là, le dos collé contre la porte, elle se permit de verser quelques larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait survivre à autant de cruauté.

A chaque personne qui arrivait en miettes au Square et qu'elle soignait, elle ressentait la même sensation, la même horreur. C'était elle qui avait accompagné Neville dans ses derniers instants. Elle encore qui avait vu, la première, les marques sur les cuisses de Ginny. Elle avait dû annoncer à Molly que jamais elle ne reverrait Fred. Elle avait même fermé les yeux d'enfants. De nouveaux cauchemars venaient hanter ses nuits à chaque nouvelle tragédie. Son cerveau se rappelait précisément de chaque détail et son intelligence l'empêchait d'arrêter de songer à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour éviter ça, pour les sauver. Elle savait que les yeux bleu perçants de Pansy feraient partie de ses rêves, dorénavant et qu'elle se torturerait de n'avoir pas agi avant…

Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite et elle se retourna rapidement en sortant sa baguette, oubliant momentanément ses états d'âme. Elle fut rassurée mais ne baissa pas son arme lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Ronald devant elle. Elle afficha sa surprise sans détour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu comptes garder ta baguette pointée vers moi ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

Elle la baissa doucement gardant son regard fixé vers lui. Elle n'était pas en confiance et il le sentait. Comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Il détourna les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de la porte.

-Elle a plus souffert que ce que je pensais, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il craignait que Pansy puisse entendre.

-Elle a trahi Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas répondre autrement.

En disant cela, elle ne put retenir des frissons d'horreur. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat pour le cacher, rangeant par la même occasion sa baguette réalisant que Ron n'était peut-être pas un ennemi, ce soir.

-Les mangemorts sont des monstres, déclara-t-il après un silence.

-Tu oublies que Pansy était une mangemorte, répondit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard furieux et agressif. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire mais elle avait toujours ressenti ce besoin maladif de protéger les faibles et les opprimés. Voyant qu'il se détournait, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre, un peu plus fort :

-Voldemort est un monstre. Il n'a plus rien d'un être humain. C'est vrai, les mangemorts sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur car il les choisit très bien. Mais certains sont dans ses rangs par peur, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir et encore moins se faire torturer. Que crois-tu qu'ont pensé, ceux qui ressentent au fond d'eux l'envie de se rebeller, lorsqu'ils ont vu Pansy se faire torturer pendant des heures ? Qu'ils ont vu Voldemort lui arracher la peau de son bras pour enlever sa marque ? Je crois qu'il sait parfaitement entretenir la peur dans ses rangs. Je crois qu'il a des monstres dans ses rangs mais aussi des victimes.

Ron qui avait serré les dents tout le long de son discours, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer avec colère :

-Ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire l'erreur de devenir mangemort dès le début !

-Certains n'ont pas eu la chance d'être né Weasley, d'avoir eu une mère aimante et un père qui vous laissent le choix de votre destin, répliqua-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre douce et non accusatrice.

Il la regarda surpris. Il n'avait jamais considéré que naître Weasley était une chance. Pourtant, en cet instant, il se dit que oui, peut-être avait-il eu de la chance d'être aimé, de ne pas avoir été orphelin comme Harry ou né du mauvais côté comme Sirius… Il secoua la tête. Comme toujours Hermione remettait en question toutes ses pensées et sa vision du monde bien trop manichéenne selon elle. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer et surtout pas devant elle. Pour reprendre contenance, il énonça la raison de sa présence.

-Je voulais simplement t'informer que je pense que Pansy doit rester ici. Nous sommes un endroit où les victimes de Voldemort peuvent trouver refuge. J'en parlerai à la prochaine réunion.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de retrouver espoir. Son ami, celui qui était maladroit et bon, n'avait pas disparu. Il était simplement caché sous un masque de colère. Elle chercha le regard de son ami.

-Merci, Ron.

Il tendit sa main, comme pour la toucher mais la recula rapidement. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, pensa-t-il. Il avait encore trop de colère, trop de rancœur, trop de doute en lui. Mais surtout, la perte de Lavande était encore pour lui une plaie trop ouverte pour qu'il puisse faire ce pas cette nuit. Elle sembla le comprendre car elle n'eut aucune réaction, posant simplement ses yeux bruns épuisés mais brillants vers lui. Il se détourna, ne supportant plus ce regard rempli de compassion et d'amitié.

Parce qu'il savait que s'il s'y plongeait trop longtemps, il risquait de s'effondrer et que c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire.

OoO

Elle était en vie. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre conscience des jours ni même de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Granger avait laissé la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée Pansy ne supportait pas une lumière trop grande mais elle avait peur dans le noir complet. Dans le noir, les fantômes devenaient trop réels.

Elle avait mal. Moins qu'avant mais la douleur était toujours là, persistante et sournoise. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle aurait voulu changer de position mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Chaque mouvement la faisait grimacer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se concentrer sur cette douleur physique, pour oublier l'autre, tout aussi terrible mais contre laquelle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête à tout moment et qui lui rappelaient comment avait été faite chaque blessure.

A un moment, elle essaya de reprendre contenance, d'analyser la situation mais de suite, les sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge et elle tenta de se fondre sous l'épaisse couette dont Granger l'avait couverte. Elle aurait voulu disparaître pour que toutes ses blessures disparaissent avec elle.

Mais elle était en vie. Elle était au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Granger s'occupait d'elle. Potter l'avait retrouvée. Il l'avait cherchée, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui était venue à sa rencontre pour le narguer. C'était lui qui était venu, tel le chevalier servant qu'il était et qu'il avait toujours été. Elle avait tellement détesté cet aspect de sa personnalité. Elle avait toujours cherché à montrer qu'elle était assez forte pour se défendre seule. Pourtant, comme beaucoup elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aimer les attentions qui lui avaient été accordées. Elle s'était laissée aller et elle avait fini par apprécier qu'on prenne soin d'elle. A cette pensée, les sanglots ne suffirent plus et les larmes se mirent à couler quand des flashs lui revinrent.

Potter avait aimé ses lèvres. Il avait adoré sa beauté, la douceur de sa peau, sa blancheur. Il s'était laissé séduire parce qu'elle était belle mais aujourd'hui…

Même un chevalier servant ne voudrait plus d'une femme défigurée comme elle. Elle était seule et elle le resterait. Voldemort y avait veillé. Elle regrettait d'être en vie. Elle regrettait d'être là. Elle regrettait d'avoir un jour rencontré le chemin de Potter.

OoO

C'était étrange. Des jours et des semaines qu'il attendait de la voir et aujourd'hui il était incapable d'ouvrir la porte qui les séparait.

Voilà à peine deux heures qu'il était rentré. Il avait fait un rapide retour à Remus, lui promettant tous les détails plus tard et il avait accouru devant la chambre de Pansy. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la savoir vivante et inchangée. Il avait un besoin viscéral de se rassurer pour apaiser l'immense culpabilité qui ne cessait de grossir en lui.

Lui qui l'avait abandonnée, laisseé moisir dans les mains de Voldemort, lui qui était incapable de la protéger ou de protéger les siens, lui qui…

-Harry ? Appela une douce voix.

Il sursauta presque et vit Hermione qui le regardait d'une façon étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait : était-elle heureuse de le revoir ou inquiète ? Elle se positionna simplement à côté de lui sans rien dire. Ils regardaient tous les deux la porte et elle lui prit doucement la main. Il sursauta presque à son contact puis la serra en retour.

-Elle est étonnante, lança la jeune femme.

Il la fixa, abasourdi par ce commentaire, et elle sourit doucement.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends en rentrant dans cette chambre, Harry. Mais Pansy est une femme extrêmement surprenante. Je pensais… Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle revienne à elle mais elle l'a fait. Elle parle. Mais elle a terriblement peur. Elle est mal, elle souffre physiquement et mentalement… Et en même temps, elle a gardé une certaine verve, une certaine lueur dans le regard… Son orgueil a dû l'aider à survivre et je crois qu'actuellement, cela la maintient toujours en vie. Attends-toi à tout. Je ne sais pas si elle sera en colère, froide, indifférente ou que tu retrouveras celle de Poudlard… Mais rappelle-toi, que tu n'es pas seul et qu'elle non plus. Qu'il faudra du temps à tout le monde pour s'apprivoiser encore et pour panser ses blessures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire Mione ? demanda-t-il sentant l'angoisse monter encore en lui.

-Je crois que Pansy va te rejeter. Du peu que je connais d'elle, elle ne supportera pas que tu la voies ainsi. Mais ça ne sera pas une finalité. Elle va se relever et si tu te montres patient, vous vous retrouverez.

Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle prédisait était vrai mais elle se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin que cela se réalise. Il serra sa main et elle se rappela comment Pansy avait accroché la sienne d'une façon désespérée. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il en fut très étonné car si elle était très tendre avec lui, ils se touchaient rarement. A cet instant, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et il se rappela qu'Hermione avait un don pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

-Je serais à la bibliothèque si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dit la jeune femme en le relâchant.

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, le ventre crispé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander de rester avec lui, de l'accompagner mais il savait qu'il devait aller voir Pansy seul. C'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on aille la chercher, lui qui disait avoir _besoin_ d'elle. Quelque chose au fond de lui, songea qu'aujourd'hui c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça.

Avec Pansy, il n'avait jamais eu à faire semblant. Semblant d'être fort, d'être le Survivant… Il était « Harry, juste Harry ». Elle connaissait ses failles, ses idées noires et elle n'hésitait pas à appuyer dessus. C'était différent d'Hermione qui avait tendance à le percevoir meilleur que ce qu'il était, prenant sans cesse sa défense, lui trouvant toujours des excuses. Pansy le mettait en face de ses responsabilités, lui disait les choses sans détour, avec une honnêteté presque cruelle mais qui l'aidait à avancer, à devenir meilleur.

Pourtant, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, la réalité avait frappé plus vite et plus fort que tous ses efforts, que toutes ses tentatives pour être celui que tout le monde attendait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais aspiré à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais souhaité être un super héros, un homme qu'on regarde ou qu'on admire. Il voulait être « Juste Harry ». Il n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille. Une vie où ses décisions ne causaient pas la mort ou la souffrance des autres. Pansy avait senti ça et s'en était moquée, le traitant de sot et de simplet. Mais il avait vu une lueur dans ses yeux quand il en avait parlé : elle comprenait, il était certain.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce silencieusement. A mesure qu'il s'approchait du lit, l'émotion montait en lui. Il voyait une forme se définir sous les couvertures. Un flash de son corps ensanglanté lui revint et il se força à le chasser. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle était vivante et il allait la voir.

-Pansy ? s'entendit-il murmurer.

Harry s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle ne lui répondait pas et lui tournait le dos. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas : sa respiration n'était pas régulière. Il aurait voulu la toucher, s'allonger dans le lit près d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas avant longtemps. Il sentit une terrible douleur au niveau de sa poitrine et essaya de l'ignorer. Il réalisa combien cela serait dur pour lui, de l'avoir si près de lui sans pouvoir l'approcher.

-Pansy… Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra en même temps que ses mâchoires et ses poings. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. « _Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il dire qu'elle allait bien ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était défigurée, humiliée, bafouée ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était au plus mal ?_ » Voilà, ce qu'elle pensait, voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêchait. Les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Elle concentrait son regard sur un point fixe pour l'aider à retenir ses larmes. Elle était obligée de retenir tous ses tremblements depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte. Elle avait peur de lui, comme elle avait peur de tout depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas… Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder ?

Une barrière immense s'élevait entre eux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? C'était de sa faute, si elle était dans cet état. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, il demanda alors la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

-Tu as encore mal ?

Le silence lui répondit et cela le frustra. Il se rendit compte que sa question était stupide et déplacée. Il bougea nerveusement dans son siège et préféra se taire même si cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il sentait que la position qu'elle avait prise n'était pas confortable pour elle, elle gigotait trop, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Il comprenait mais il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et peut-être dans le fond que c'était ce qui le gênait aussi, pour cela qu'il restait silencieux. Comment réagir alors que la vision de la jeune femme lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait échoué et qu'il échouait encore et toujours. Il était nul, un moins que rien dans son esprit. Même pas capable de protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Alors il se tut et elle aussi car elle pensait qu'il la trouva laide, repoussante. Qu'elle ne sera plus jamais celle qui avait séduit le Survivant.

Alors ils se turent et restèrent ensemble dans le silence. Ils regardaient le sol et n'arrivaient pas à être réconfortés par la présence de l'autre car ils se posaient des milliards de questions. Pourtant quelque part au fond d'eux, ils ne voulaient être à aucun autre endroit qu'ici.

OoO

Ronald avait les yeux fermés dans un fauteuil du salon du Square. L'atmosphère était moins pesante depuis qu'Harry était revenu, comme si tout le monde avait repris son souffle. C'était comme si la vie de toutes les personnes présentes ici étaient connectées à celle du Survivant. Pourtant, le cadet des Weasley n'arrivait pas à penser ainsi. Avec le temps et les épreuves, l'amitié entre deux personnes se consolide ou s'étiole. Il n'aurait jamais cru quelques années plus tôt que son amitié avec Harry pouvait diminuer. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés, fâchés mais toujours ils s'étaient réconciliés. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait les rapprocher.

Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se confier à lui, pouvoir ne pas ressentir ce mélange de jalousie et de rage quand il le voyait avec Pansy ou avec Hermione. Il se sentait toujours moins important que tous aux yeux d'Harry et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : était-ce que une réalité ou est-ce que lui qui inventait ? Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas avoir conscience d'avoir un complexe d'infériorité face à ses amis ou même à ses frères. Mais une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas uniquement lui et qu'Harry avait changé.

Harry qui était là, quelque part dans la maison, peut-être au chevet de celle qu'il aimait, bien qu'il s'acharne à dire le contraire à Rémus. Ronald avait pitié de Pansy. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il y avait eu un étrange mélange en lui, une horreur pointée de soulagement, Lavande avait échappé à ça.

Tout le ramenait toujours à Lavande. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle était morte et pourtant, il avait encore l'impression de sentir son odeur dans certaines pièces du QG. Il savait que c'était son imagination, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever la tête et de la chercher. Il ressentait toujours la même déception lorsque la réalité le frappait : elle était morte.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il aurait réagi à la place d'Harry, s'il avait découvert Lavande dans le même état que Pansy… Surement serait-il devenu fou et aurait foncé tuer Voldemort sans réfléchir. C'était bien ça qui avait fait que tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient retenu leur souffle en voyant leur Survivant partir : allait-il faire quelque chose de stupide ? Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui avait semblé confiante, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas… Comme toujours, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un plop à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, surpris et il devint presque fou de rage quand il vit la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Je veux voir Pansy.

Drago Malfoy avait énoncé cette phrase, comme si c'était un ordre. Il avait le dos trop droit dans sa tenue de mangemort qui allongeait sa silhouette déjà trop longiligne. Le plus jeune des Weasley sauta de son siège et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Va-t'en immédiatement sale mangemort, je ne te préviendrais qu'une fois ! hurla-t-il.

-Je veux voir Pansy, répéta le Serpentard d'un air impassible.

Il avait encore son masque de mangemort dans la main et ses yeux étaient plus froids que jamais.

-Avada Ke.. commença Ron.

-Expelliarmus !

Depuis l'escalier, Hermione réceptionna la baguette de Ronald dans sa main et descendit d'un pas décidé les dernières marches qui lui restaient pour arriver dans l'entrée. Elle affichait un air autoritaire et agacé, c'est grâce à cela que Drago la reconnut. Il la voyait avec la même moue à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un déroger au règlement. Il ne le montra pas mais il était très surpris par l'image qu'elle renvoyait : elle avait maigri et son pull trop grand ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. L'étincelle bouillante de ses yeux marron avait faibli. Les cernes et le manque de soleil avait rendu sa peau autrefois halée, presque aussi blanche que la sienne. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Drago, c'était ses cheveux. Elle avait une coupe très courte et c'était ça qui l'avait empêché de la reconnaître de suite.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle, en fixant les deux jeunes hommes.

Le mangemort arrêta de la regarder. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû baisser les yeux mais une vieille fierté l'en empêcha et il plongea ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux de Weasley.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le tuer ? s'époumona ce dernier, en récupérant brutalement sa baguette dans la main d'Hermione. C'est un mangemort ! Il a laissé Pansy souffrir !

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de tiquer mais ne dit rien, gardant son masque de mépris. Hermione regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, l'air franchement énervée. Il avait presque envie de ricaner en se rappelant l'autorité qu'avait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur ses amis à Poudlard.

-Ronald, dis-moi Malfoy est venu tout seul en transplanant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas…

-Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'un membre de l'Ordre lui a expliqué comment faire, répliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir. La procédure de sécurité est très stricte ! C'est Théodore qui t'a donné le moyen de venir, non ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Drago.

Ce dernier hocha la tête étonné : il avait oublié combien elle était intelligente.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est venu récupérer Pansy pour la remettre à Voldemort ! Ce serait un bon moyen pour lui de redorer le blason familial ! annonça Ron, menaçant le jeune homme de sa baguette.

Hermione se positionna entre son ami et son ennemi. Elle posa la main sur l'arme de son ami, qu'il avait de nouveau pointé sur Drago, et le força à la baisser. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avec un air déterminé.

-Je me porte garante de lui.

-Excuse-moi ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation mais Ron ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et murmura pour que lui seul entende :

-Pansy a besoin d'un ami auprès d'elle… Elle est dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas, avec des gens qu'elle a longtemps détesté. Je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour elle d'avoir une présence familière… De plus, même s'ils sont en disgrâce, il fait partie de la famille Malfoy, il doit en connaître beaucoup sur Voldemort…

Ronald contracta les poings tellement forts que Drago vit ses veines ressortir. Il ne savait pas ce que Granger et Weasley se disaient mais il voyait clairement que si la jeune femme semblait accepter sa présence, le roux n'hésiterait pas à le tuer au moindre faux pas. Il déglutit discrètement et prit le parti d'être correct avec la Sang-de-Bourbe qui plaidait sa cause. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger le défendait de cette façon mais il était décidé à profiter de la situation. Au bout de deux longues minutes où les deux Gryffondors s'affrontaient du regard, il décida d'utiliser un élément qu'il savait déterminant et qui appuierait les dires de Granger.

-J'ai un message de la part de Théodore.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que Remus et Arthur Weasley se tournèrent vers lui, très surpris.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Nott ? s'exclama le loup-garou, avec surprise.

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment accéder à votre QG. Il avait besoin que je vous fasse passer un message. Mais avant de vous dire ce que je sais, je souhaite voir Pansy, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Il en est hors de question ! éructa le jeune Weasley, hors de lui.

-Ronald ! reprit Hermione, en élevant la voix. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'a été confiée la charge de protéger Pansy ! Tu n'as aucunement ton mot à dire.

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière. Arthur et Remus se regardèrent en coin. Le premier s'inquiétait sur le sort de la jeune fille mais savait qu'Hermione était assez intelligente pour veiller au grain. Le second lui, ne pensait qu'aux précieuses informations que possédait Drago, se fichant bien des impacts pour Pansy. Hermione savait qu'ils seraient tous les deux d'accord avec la proposition. Bien que Ronald n'accepte jamais un tel chantage, il savait qu'il était seul contre trois et que ce n'était pas la peine de négocier.

-Faites comme bon vous semble. Vous le regretterez bien assez tôt, commenta ce dernier d'un ton acide.

Il décida de partir, sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable de contenir sa colère et qu'il deviendrait cruel. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur pour montrer sa colère. Son amie le regarda faire tristement alors que Remus s'avançait pour prendre la parole.

-Très bien Drago, nous acceptons ta proposition. Tu pourras aller voir Pansy. Ensuite tu viendras me voir pour me donner les informations que Nott t'a données.

-Il me semble que ce serait mieux si Hermione l'accompagnait auprès de Pansy.

Remus regarda Arthur surpris, alors que ce dernier fixait la jeune femme qui lui sourit pour le remercier. L'attention fut rapidement reportée sur Drago qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Il fixa son ancien professeur et bizarrement il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Greyback en frissonnant. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait adoré ses cours qui étaient toujours vivants, drôles. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était plus le même homme en face de lui et qu'il serait une mauvaise idée de rester seul avec lui.

-Je souhaiterais partager ces informations avec Granger, insista-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Malfoy.

-Très bien, répliqua la jeune femme, sans faire attention à la réponse de son ancien professeur.

Remus lui lança un regard assassin qu'elle soutint. Arthur la fixa un instant et soupira.

-Tu as beau dire, tu es aussi intrépide et inconsciente qu'Harry, jeune fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant les mots du patriarche des Weasley. Elle savait que c'était un compliment mais cela marquait aussi son inquiétude. Elle sentit qu'elle devait se justifier :

-Je connais suffisamment Malfoy pour savoir s'il nous ment ou pas.

Celui dont on parlait eut envie de ricaner. Elle se croyait si forte que cela la Granger ? S'il voulait lui parler c'était parce qu'il la savait trop orgueilleuse et trop bonne pour le torturer ou le frapper par derrière. Il avait confiance en l'honneur des Gryffondors qui les rendait certes impétueux mais honnêtes.

-Et bien puisque tu penses cela, tu te débrouilleras avec lui Hermione, trancha Remus. Tu lui trouveras un endroit où s'installer après sa visite.

Drago aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son souhait de partir le plus vite possible d'ici, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Hermione prit la direction des escaliers sans attendre et il la suivit rapidement ne souhaitant pas rester loin de celle qui semblait vouloir le protéger. Elle ne souriait pas mais ne paraissait pas contrariée non plus. Il s'attendait à des grimaces de mépris, de colère mais pas à de l'indifférence : il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Je dois d'abord t'avertir qu'elle ne ressemble sûrement plus à la Pansy que tu as connu… commença-t-elle avec douceur sans le regarder.

-Je les ai vus la torturer, chuchota-t-il, laissant transparaître une émotion pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Elle marqua une petite pause, comme pour digérer l'information alors qu'il détournait la tête pour éviter son regard. Elle reprit sa marche et continua :

-Elle a eu une fracture de la jambe droite, des côtés cassés. Nous lui avons remboité l'épaule gauche ainsi que sa hanche. Elle a un traumatisme crânien, beaucoup de plaies et…

Elle hésita quelques instants et s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui. Elle avait peur d'en dire trop mais s'il était venu jusqu'ici et surtout s'il avait vu, il avait le droit de savoir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour le culpabiliser ou pour être honnête mais elle ressentait le besoin qu'il sache.

-Ils l'ont brûlée aussi, continua-t-elle, en le regardant pour voir sa réaction. Une partie de son visage a été très atteinte. Nous avons réussi à sauver son œil mais nous ne pourrons pas enlever toutes les cicatrices. L'objectif était claire et il est réussi : Pansy est défigurée à vie.

Lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux et respirer pleinement, elle comprit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il était affecté par la nouvelle. Le silence qui s'installa était lourd. Il ne s'agitait pas mais elle devinait dans certains gestes, son stress et son angoisse. Après avoir passé plusieurs portes, elle s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir et posa la main sur une poignée. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il avait de grandes cernes qui lui donnaient un air plus cadavérique que dans son souvenir. Elle soupira : la guerre n'épargnait personne. Elle chuchota, d'un ton doux :

-Elle est très angoissée. Elle est sous des sorts et des potions pour qu'elle reste le plus calme possible mais la douleur, plus les chocs à répétition qu'elle a subi, font qu'elle est quand même sur le qui vive. Elle est méfiante et plus piquante que jamais.

-Si elle est agressive, c'est qu'elle ne va pas si mal, marmonna Drago comme pour se rassurer.

Elle le regarda étrangement, et secoua la tête.

-Elle n'est pas seulement agressive. Elle est désespérée. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir à ta présence mais s'il te plaît, sois toi-même. Ignore ma présence et sois son ami, elle en a désespérément besoin. Je ne pourrai rien pour ses blessures si elle ne souhaite pas guérir…

Elle vit quelque chose passer dans le regard du Serpentard mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il hocha la tête, simplement. Il inspira profondément alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte et rentrait dans la chambre. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la suivre.

To be continued.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Avec comme souvent, pas mal de retard, voici le chapitre 5 de The Healing ! Merci d'être encore là et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des commentaires ! Cela est toujours très agréable et me motive vraiment ! Merci ;)

Merci à Cha Darcy pour prendre le temps de corriger The Healing et de ses remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer !

 **Reviews anonymes**

 **abeille** : Bonjour, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur une vraie atmosphère triste, tel que j'imagine la guerre… Le Drago/Hermione va mettre du temps à rentrer sur le dedans de la scène, je pense mais il arrivera ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

 **Rine** : J'espère que Drago ne te décevra pas dans ce chapitre ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Un ennemi dangereux deviendra un allié si l'on sait s'y prendre. Une grande quantité de poison blesse le corps ; si l'on sait l'employer, il devient médecine.  
Proverbe tibétain

L'odeur surprit Drago quand Hermione ouvrit la porte : cela sentait le renfermé, or il savait que Pansy n'avait jamais supporté ce genre d'odeur. Il hésita légèrement et elle le pressa d'un regard pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta un instant, debout sans savoir quoi faire. Pourtant, il voyait bien le lit à baldaquin d'où tombaient plusieurs tissus. Il songea que c'était surement pour cacher Pansy. Une appréhension sourde grondait dans son ventre : il ne savait pas si elle accepterait de le voir. Après tout, elle aurait toutes les raisons de refuser… Alors il restait là, sans bouger un peu bêtement. La Gryffondor et lui échangèrent un regard et elle dut percevoir son malaise parce qu'elle s'avança vers le lit :

-Pansy, appela Hermione. Quelqu'un est venu te voir, un ami à toi. C'est Malfoy.

Un grognement lui répondit et un murmure que le jeune homme n'entendit pas lui répondit.

-Pansy, il a pris un gros risque en venant ici, prends au moins le temps de le voir…

Drago entendit une voix qu'il connaissait mais il fut effrayé par son timbre.

-Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Pansy, insista la Gryffondor avec mille précautions. Il veut juste voir que tu vas bien…

-Je ne veux voir personne Granger. Dis lui que je ne vais pas bien et de s'en aller.

Quelque chose se tordit dans l'estomac du jeune homme et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le tiraillait depuis longtemps reprit le dessus. Alors qu'il voyait Hermione se rapprocher de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler son amie.

-Pansy ? chuchota Drago, presque hésitant.

La voix qu'il avait entendu était bien à elle, il en avait conscience mais elle était si rauque qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse appartenir à la téméraire Parkinson. Il avait besoin de s'en convaincre, besoin de l'entendre lui parler à lui, de le voir pour se rassurer. Elle devait _vivre_. Hermione devait sentir son désarroi car elle semblait de son côté. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme allongée mais alors qu'elle tentait d'approcher sa main de la sienne, elle la chassa. Granger se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de partir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas venu jusque là pour rien. Le jeune homme n'y tenait plus et s'approcha rapidement du lit. Etrangement, la Gryffondor ne s'y opposa pas réellement mais lui lança un regard étrange, entre la résignation et la tristesse.

Quand Drago aperçut alors Pansy, il se stoppa net. Il tomba directement sur ses yeux bleus, qui étaient encore plus brûlants que dans son souvenir. Mais cela ne dura pas et il vit la terreur monter dans ces mêmes yeux, une terreur qui le transperça au plus profond de son âme. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi et sa gorge se resserra, il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le visage de Pansy et des images remontèrent à son souvenir, se superposant aux paroles de Granger. Une envie de vomir le saisit et il eut comme un hoquet. Le visage des deux femmes perdirent toutes leurs couleurs mais ce qu'elles ne comprirent pas, c'est que ce n'était pas à cause du visage de Pansy que Drago avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle culpabilité, une telle horreur du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu penser que des gens aussi cruels pouvaient exister.

Les mangemorts l'avaient défigurée. La partie droite de son visage était déformée par des cicatrices laissées par le feu. Une partie de ses lèvres était pendante et on aurait dit que sa peau s'était transformée en cire. Il aurait voulu tomber à genoux et s'excuser mille fois, promettre qu'il réparerait son visage, qu'il ferait tout pour elle, qu'il regrettait… Il aurait voulu dire bien plus encore mais tout cela lui semblait bien trop grossier, bien trop inadapté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, que d'être là sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire. Juste la regarder avec horreur.

Hermione, elle-même, était saisie par la scène et se sentait presque de trop. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard dans les yeux de personne et le fait que ce soit dans ceux de Drago Malfoy la toucha bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'était pas un monstre, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. De plus, il avait assisté aux sévices de Pansy, alors pourquoi autant d'horreur dans son regard ? Pourquoi autant de surprises ?

-J'aurai dû… Je ne voulais pas…

C'était les seuls mots que Drago réussit à balbutier. Il ne se sentait pas la force de dire autre chose et qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? " _Je suis désolé_ ", ces mots semblaient trop banals en comparaison de la douleur de Pansy et de sa propre culpabilité.

En entendant ça, Pansy se mit à pleurer. Des grosses larmes remplies de sanglot qu'elle tentait avec désespoir de refouler. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs 4 ans mais jamais encore, il ne l'avait vue pleurer ainsi. Même lorsqu'elle s'était cassée le bras à 7 ans en tombant d'un arbre, alors les larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux mais il les retint. Ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer

Pansy rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage et d'orgueil pour se redresser dans son lit. Etrangement, quand elle parla, sa voix redevint celle de la téméraire Parkinson :

-Regarde ce que tu leur as laissé faire, Malfoy, dit-elle en pointant son visage. Ils m'ont fait ça pour que jamais je n'oublie que je suis une traîtresse, une moins que rien. Que j'ai protégé Potter. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, vu que tu les as laissés faire ? Tu m'as regardée me faire torturer. Tu croyais que j'ignorais que tu étais dans la foule ? Tu me penses idiote à ce point ? Tu n'as rien fait. Toi… Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est votre faute, à vous les mangemorts. Jamais plus, je ne veux te revoir Malfoy. Va-t'en sale Mangemort et crève !

Hermione aurait voulu l'arrêter, dire à Pansy qu'elle allait regretter les mots qu'elle disait mais elle ne sentait pas légitime pour cela. Qui ne pourrait pas comprendre la colère de Pansy ? Elle se demanda si elle aurait été capable de pardonner à Ron ou à Harry et une petite voix lui murmura que c'était impossible de pardonner une telle chose. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda l'aspect pitoyable de Drago, lorsqu'elle se mit à sa place quelques secondes, elle savait que personne n'aurait pu sauver Pansy et certainement pas lui. Il semblait bien trop faible pour cela. Sa propre culpabilité reprit le dessus : c'était à elle d'aller sauver Pansy, pour Harry. C'était elle qui avait échoué.

-Pansy…

Personne ne sut ce que Drago voulait dire car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry arriva comme une furie, mort d'inquiétude. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Malfoy, son visage passa d'inquiet à furieux. Il leva sa baguette et avant qu'Hermione put dire un mot, le Serpentard était soulevé dans les airs, ne parvenant plus à respirer.

-Je ne croyais pas Ron, pourtant il disait vrai, commença Harry, avec rage. Tu oses venir jusqu'ici... Comment peux-tu seulement t'approcher d'elle après tout ce que tu lui as fait ?

Pansy avait légèrement levé la tête et regardait Drago se faire étrangler par le Gryffondor, sans que personne ne sut ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle faisait bien attention à ce que son visage soit caché, derrière les voiles qui entouraient le lit. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose si elle voulait empêcher un massacre.

-Harry, baisse ta baguette, demanda-t-elle, doucement mais fermement.

-Hermione, ça ne te concerne pas.

Elle sentit la colère monter au fond d'elle. Bien sûr que cela la concernait, elle avait réconforté, soutenu Harry depuis toujours. Elle l'avait toujours guidé, protégé et tout fait pour lui. Elle avait sauvé Pansy, trop tard certes mais elle avait sacrifié beaucoup pour sauver la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas penser, ce qu'il disait. Bien qu'intérieurement furieuse, elle n'explosa pas et reprit en se mettant à côté de lui.

-Il pourrait nous être utile maintenant qu'il est là, chuchota-t-elle.

Il tiqua et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Il avait toujours fait confiance à son jugement, son regard s'adoucit quelques secondes et il capta le sourire qu'elle lui fit, un sourire reconnaissant mais furieux. Il réalisa qu'il lui avait parlé comme il le faisait avec Ron ou avec Rémus. Il baissa sa baguette et Drago s'effondra au sol. Il osa un regard vers la femme à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Cette femme le rendait totalement fou. Les autres avaient raison, elle l'éloignait de son but, de ses amis.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir traîner autour de Parkinson à l'avenir. Dégage d'ici, lança-t-il au Serpentard avant de tourner les talons.

Après avoir murmuré quelques paroles inaudibles à Pansy, Hermione alla aider le jeune homme à se relever et sortit de la chambre avec lui. Elle ferma la porte alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Merlin, il avait cru mourir ! Soudain, il revit le visage de Pansy ainsi que son air terrorisé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, ni dans son physique, ni dans ses gestes. Elle semblait si peureuse et si maigre… Pourtant elle avait réussi à le rejeter avec tant de verve… Elle avait été si cruelle mais si juste dans ses propos.

-J'aurai dû la tuer.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase si bas qu'Hermione l'avait à peine entendue et elle remercia Merlin qu'il ait attendu qu'Harry soit loin pour prononcer cette phrase.

-J'aurais dû demander qu'il la tue, répéta-t-il.

Une succession de souvenirs, d'images passèrent dans le cerveau de Drago et, sentant l'adrénaline retomber, il commença à sangloter. Hermione le regardait un peu fixement, surprise. Elle trouva étrange de voir un mangemort pleurer, d'autant plus Drago Malfoy : elle qui n'avait vu que mépris ou peur sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir pleurer de cette façon un jour. Elle frissonna en se disant que la Guerre n'épargnait personne. Elle ressentit le besoin de le protéger, ne voyant en lui qu'une victime de plus. Par instinct, elle le prit par les épaules pour l'amener dans un endroit tranquille afin qu'il finisse de pleurer tout son soûl.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque du Square, elle le fit s'asseoir dans un canapé puis prit place à côté de lui. Elle le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, comme il l'aurait fait avec Pansy et ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Elle baissa sa capuche qu'il n'avait pas quittée et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs que les siens. Elle commença à chantonner une berceuse moldue tout en massant doucement sa tête. Les bras du jeune homme se serrèrent autour de sa taille. Elle eut un sourire tendre en se disant qu'il lui rappelait Harry après un cauchemar, se rappelant que tout le monde avait besoin de tendresse un jour.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Harry, que c'était un mangemort, un monstre. Il avait regardé Pansy se faire torturer. Il l'avait regardée souffrir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait tué tous les mangemorts qui se seraient approchés d'une amie, elle les aurait faits souffrir, elle aurait soulevé des montagnes pour empêcher que quiconque fasse du mal à ses amis. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus mais aucun reproche n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle le voyait si affecté. Qui était-elle au final pour le juger ? N'avait-elle pas elle-même commis des crimes ? Sûrement avait-elle tué des amis à Malfoy. Elle se souvint de la fois, où elle s'était retrouvé face à Grégory Goyle, sur le champ de bataille… Elle n'avait pas hésité à lancer elle-même les hostilités, ni même à le tuer.

Et puis, alors qu'il était là dans ses bras à pleurer, alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir à Poudlard, comme il avait laissé Pansy souffrir, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Elle était connue pour être sans pitié lors des batailles mais elle n'y avait jamais pris aucun plaisir. Elle devait être impitoyable : c'était la loi du plus fort. Mais là, elle ne voulait pas enfoncer quelqu'un qui semblait déjà si mal. Elle repensa à Ron et à sa colère, à Harry et son impatience, à Rémus et sa froideur. Ils n'auraient pas hésité. Qu'avaient-ils perdu qu'elle avait encore ? Etait-ce elle qui n'était pas normale ou eux ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa propre voix pour oublier où et avec qui elle était.

Après une demi-heure, il commença à lâcher la jeune femme qui s'arrêta doucement de chanter. Il se releva et essuya ses joues en retournant la tête pour qu'elle ne voie plus ses larmes. Elle comprit et se tut, lui laissant un instant pour se reprendre et comprit qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il renifla et regarda autour de lui.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi que tu m'aies emmené dans une bibliothèque.

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette réplique dont le ton avait essayé d'être cinglant mais qui ne l'était pas : sa voix était trop cassée par les larmes. Il n'était pas convaincant et, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à éclater de rire, ce qui surprit le jeune homme, qui resta alors silencieux, ne sachant pas réellement comment agir.

Un étrange silence s'installa où chacun put prendre un temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Hermione hésitait : comment aborder la conversation ? Elle décida d'être directe :

-Malfoy, maintenant que tu es là, nous ne pouvons plus te laisser repartir. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Il releva la tête avec un air surpris et angoissé. Qu'attendait-on encore de lui ?

-Si tu es venu ici, commença-t-elle, doucement en le fixant dans les yeux. Si cela t'a autant fait souffrir de voir ce qu'est devenu Pansy, si tu t'en veux de ce que tu lui as fait… C'est que tu es prêt à te rebeller contre ton maître.

Il osa un sourcil surpris et blêmit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle insinuait. La réponse claqua rapidement.

-Non, je refuse.

-Laisse-moi finir Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot, Granger ? Me crois-tu réellement naïf ? Je suis simplement venu transmettre le message de Théodore et je m'en vais.

-Et où vas-tu aller ? Où diable penses-tu aller après être venu ici ? Crois-tu sincèrement que nous allons te laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Tu savais en venant ici, que tu ne retournerais pas dans le camp ennemi. Tu as bien des défauts, Drago Malfoy, mais l'idiotie n'en fait pas partie.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, ne pouvant dire le contraire. Il prit un temps pour regarder Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle était intelligente, trop pour leur bien à eux deux.

-J'espérais que vous m'aideriez à fuir, lança-t-il convaincu, levant son menton pointu vers elle, la défiant presque.

Elle resta un instant stupéfaite et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément, il était plus drôle qu'à Poudlard !

-Alors finalement tu es un idiot Malfoy ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu manques d'intelligence à ce point. Non, je pense que tu es un stratège. Tu savais que jamais nous te laisserions retourner auprès de Voldemort. Théodore a dû te faire promettre de ne pas revenir : personne ne résiste sous la torture. Moi, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'enfuir : nous avons avec Pansy l'exemple que personne ne peut échapper à Voldemort. Je pense que tu essayes de gagner du temps pour que nous acceptions que tu restes sous tes conditions.

Il grinça les dents. Elle était bien la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, bien qu'il se refusait à le dire à haute voix. Elle l'agaçait avec ses suppositions. Il détestait qu'on suppose sur lui, d'autant plus quand elle avait raison. Il prit un temps pour reprendre sa respiration, essayer de mettre de côté tous les préceptes de son père sur l'honneur des Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, c'était la Guerre et l'honneur était bien peu de choses face à la vie.

-Et quelles seraient-elles, mes conditions, Granger, toi qui es si brillante ?

-Tu veux qu'on te protège.

Cette simple énonciation amorçat un léger sourire sur la bouche de Malfoy, mêlé à un sentiment de gêne. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, s'éloignant légèrement d'Hermione, prêt à négocier tout ce qu'il faudrait pour avoir la vie sauve.

-Continue Granger, tu m'intéresses.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur, à son tour et comprit rapidement le jeu de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle prit donc ses aises également sur le canapé.

-Tu comprends bien que cela ne sera pas gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu devras nous fournir quelque chose en échange ? indiqua-t-elle, calmement.

-J'ai les informations venant de Théodore.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle jeta vers lui, un regard amusé.

-Je ne te pense pas naïf au point de croire que cela suffira. Les temps sont durs, nous avons de plus en plus de mal à nourrir les membres de l'Ordre ou à leur assurer la protection. Nous ne nous encombrons pas d'une personne inutile.

-C'est parce que vous reculez depuis quelques temps que vous avez besoin de moi.

Ce fut au tour de la Gryffondor de grincer les dents.

-Comme tu dis Granger, je suis loin d'être naïf. Je sais pertinemment que Tu-Sais-Qui prospère dehors pendant que vous vous terrez ici. Il inspire la peur alors les gens lui obéissent même s'ils sont de votre côté, qu'ils murmurent qu'ils seront sauvé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, ils ne font rien pour vous aider. Alors bien sûr, le Ministère n'est plus un lieu sûr pour vous, ni même Sainte Mangouste… Vous êtes bloqués dans votre Square car Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à mettre à genoux le Monde Magique. Vous n'êtes pas l'Armée de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous êtes une poignée de résistants, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense facilement écraser... Beaucoup disent que Potter n'aura qu'à se pointer et jeter un sort ridicule pour Le tuer, mais toi et moi ne sommes pas assez naïfs pour penser que cela suffira…

Elle ne dit rien. Chacun de ses mots sonnaient terriblement justes et cela l'agaçait à un point inimaginable. Voilà pourquoi, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans potion, pourquoi, elle ne supportait plus les regards que les autres lançaient vers Harry, comme s'il était à la fois leur bourreau et leur sauveur… Indifférent à ses pensées, Drago continua :

-Pourtant, il a des failles et j'en connais plusieurs. Mon père a été son bras droit et si je n'ai jamais pu vraiment m'approcher de cette place, je l'ai vu, j'ai écouté les rumeurs. Mon père parle… De plus, je connais le Manoir Malfoy, là où il réside, comme ma poche. J'ai grandi à l'intérieur : cela pourrait être un atout primordial si un jour vous deviez vous battre sur son terrain.

Hermione resta silencieusement, un long moment. Elle fixait Malfoy dans les yeux et il fut tellement gêné qu'il vérifia ses protections psychiques. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de lire au fond de lui. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voyait. Sans doute, avait-il l'air pitoyable malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer. Ses yeux devaient encore être rouges et gonflés, sans parler de ces cernes ou même de sa maigreur…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Il reconnut enfin, la Granger de Poudlard : directe.

-Je n'irai pas me battre. Je ne me battrai plus, ni pour l'Ordre, ni pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle eut un air étonné. Il reprit rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Je ne veux pas finir comme Severus Rogue ! s'écria-t-il, chassant les images du corps meurtri de cet homme qui avait essayé de l'aider. Je ne veux pas mourir et je refuse de me battre ou de devoir tuer des gens. Je vous donnerai toutes les informations que j'ai au fur et à mesure, mais je veux rester ici au Square en attendant la fin de la Guerre.

-Tu refuses de te battre ? redemanda Hermione surprise.

-Oui, affirma-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Tout ceux qui sont en capacité de se battre doivent y aller, ici Malfoy, informa-t-elle.

-Je n'irai pas.

-Tu ne veux pas mourir ou tu ne veux pas tuer ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Les deux.

-Pourtant, en te faisant apposer la marque, tu savais que tu n'aurais pas le choix de te battre, de tuer des gens, fit-elle, le fixant toujours alors qu'il fuyait son regard.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione eut sa réponse.

-Tu n'as jamais tué personne ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller autrement ! détourna-t-il, essayant de reprendre son air le plus impertinent.

-Comment fais-tu quand tu es dans une bataille pour te protéger si tu ne tues personne ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se leva pour lui tourner le dos. Elle resta silencieuse mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte : après tout, elle n'était pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien.

-Tu te caches c'est ça ? essaya-t-elle. Tu fuis pour ne pas mourir.

Il se retourna vivement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et elle fut étonnée de ne sentir aucune honte dans son discours ou dans sa voix mais une grande détermination.

-Je fuis, oui, pour ne pas mourir et pour ne tuer personne. Parce que je suis un lâche, un horrible lâche qui refuse de faire couler le sang de qui que ce soit. Je déteste ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait, je déteste la mort et la désolation. J'ai vu le vrai visage de la souffrance et plus jamais, au grand jamais je ne souhaite la revoir un seul jour de ma vie. Mais je n'ai eu pas le choix car il vit chez moi, dans la maison de mon enfance, que ma mère est devenue folle et que mon père est un monstre, un putain de monstre, de ceux qui font pleurer les enfants, et hurler les jeunes femmes. Alors non, Granger, je ne prendrai pas le risque de gâcher l'équilibre précaire que je me suis construit. Je refuse d'aller me battre, je refuse de retourner là-bas, je n'y survivrai pas.

Elle se leva, le fixant à son tour, ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de la jeune femme faisait ressortir son port de tête naturellement altier et l'éclat chocolat de ses iris.

-Je te propose une chance de nous aider à battre celui qui a fait autant de mal à Pansy, expliqua-t-elle avec conviction. Harry est prêt à tuer tous ceux qui auront seulement posé la main sur elle. Tu as bien vu toute à l'heure, il aurait pu te tuer si je n'avais pas été là.

-Heureusement pour moi que Saint Potter ait toujours ses chiens de garde, la coupa-t-il en ricanant, amer.

-Cesse de m'interrompre ! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix se faisant dure. Harry va leur faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer tête baissée dans cette bataille. Tu as raison Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas prêts, nous sommes comme une épine dans le pieds de Voldemort... Mais avec toi à nos côtés, nous pourrons l'être plus vite que prévus. Nous ne te forcerons pas à te battre mais tu nous donneras toutes tes informations et tu nous expliqueras comment rentrer dans le Manoir Malfoy. Cela te convient ?

-Vous devez protéger ma mère.

-Excuse-moi, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Je veux que tu protèges ma mère, Granger, répéta-t-il avec fermeté. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que je vous aide, il la fera tuer.

-Je ne peux pas assurer la protection de Narcissa Malfoy et tu le sais parfaitement. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, répliqua-t-elle avec compassion.

-Oh, après ce que j'ai vu et d'après ce que je sais, tu as bien plus de pouvoir que tu ne veux bien le dire. Après tout, tu fais partie du Trio d'Or…

Elle lui lança un regard glacial mais il ne cédait pas. Il ne pourrait pas être tranquille autrement.

-Ta mère a fait son choix en embrassant la cause de Voldemort, déclara sèchement Hermione, presque en colère.

-A-t-elle eu une seule chance de faire autrement ? siffla-t-il, presque hargneux.

Elle aurait voulu répondre, parler d'Andromeda mais elle se rappela de son mari mort par vengeance et qu'elle avait dû donner sa vie pour que sa fille unique ne subisse pas le même sort. Elle pensa à Sirius, à ces années à Azkaban, sa mort dans le voile… Elle revit aussi, l'air inquiet et lointain de Narcissa sur le quai de gare pour la dernière rentrée de Poudlard, la pression que son mari exerçait sur son épaule… Elle avait frissonné et avait remercié le ciel d'être une Née-Moldue et non une Sang-Pur, n'osant imaginer la vie que les femmes devaient vivre dans ce milieu… Son regard s'adoucit et elle pensa que Drago le remarquait puisque son visage se décrispa légèrement.

-Nous ferons croire à Voldemort que nous t'avons tué, énonça-t-elle simplement. Ainsi il n'arrivera rien à ta mère.

Il ne la remercia pas mais le regard qu'il lui porta, eut bien plus de valeur aux yeux d'Hermione. Il était plein de reconnaissance et aussi elle vit une lueur de respect brillé, ce qui la surprit. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, elle comprit qu'il y avait une dernière chose à régler avant de pouvoir conclure ce marché.

-Est-ce que je pourrais revoir Pansy ? demanda-t-il, presque hésitant.

Le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit et elle eut l'air réellement peinée.

-Ecoute Malfoy… Cela ne dépend pas de moi. Je te laisserai aller la voir avec moi, si tu le souhaites mais elle a été traumatisée… Tu devras lui laisser du temps. Et à Harry aussi. Il a tendance à la surprotéger à outrance comme il le fait avec tout ceux qu'il aime… Laisse du temps à Pansy pour se remettre de ses blessures et à Harry pour qu'il t'accorde sa confiance.

-Je lui accorderai tout le temps dont elle a besoin pour panser ses blessures, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agacé, ignorant volontairement la partie Potter.

Il était tellement sur la défense qu'elle avait la sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ce ne sont pas que des blessures physiques, Malfoy, expliqua-t-elle. Pansy est très fragile psychologiquement… Ils n'ont pas réussi à la briser je crois, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin… Elle a développé beaucoup de peurs. Elle laisse les femmes la toucher et encore il faut que ce soit Ginny ou moi mais toutes les autres… Elle a peur dès qu'on rentre dans la pièce. Si je la sentais déjà colérique à Poudlard, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, elle en veut à la Terre entière…

Drago prit appui sur le mur, de nouveau dos à Hermione. Il se retenait de pleurer encore une fois. Il serra les poings mais n'eut pas le courage de taper dans le mur en face de lui. Il ricana sombrement.

\- Ça aurait été moins cruel de la tuer que de la laisser vivre de cette façon.

Elle le poussa vivement pour qu'il lui fasse face, ses traits déformés par la colère. Drago se rappela alors de l'adolescente qui l'avait frappé en plein visage bien des années plus tôt et attendit le coup avec appréhension mais il ne vient pas.

-Je t'interdis de dire cela ! s'écria-t-elle. Il y a bien trop de morts dans cette guerre pour souhaiter la mort de qui que ce soit !

La rage de la jeune femme toucha quelque chose chez Drago et il ne put s'empêcher de se montrer cruel et glacial dans sa réponse.

-Tu dis cela parce que Saint Potter aurait été détruit de la savoir morte. Mais elle, qu'a-t-elle ressenti quand elle souffrait tellement qu'elle appelait sa mère, sa mère, Granger ? Qu'elle criait des « au secours » jusque dans son sommeil ? Tu crois que je l'ai abandonnée ? Mais je n'étais jamais loin. Je l'ai nourrie, je lui ai donné à boire dès que je pouvais. Je guettais la nuit sa respiration parce que moi aussi, j'étais égoïste et lâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure alors qu'elle ne désirait que ça. Que crois-tu qu'on souhaite quand la douleur nous fait perdre le contrôle de nos propres membres, de notre propre corps, qu'elle nous enveloppe totalement et qu'elle ne laisse plus de place pour rien d'autre ? Qu'aurais-tu fait face aux prières muettes de Pansy qui réclamait la mort plutôt que de souffrir encore une seule seconde de cette manière ?

Il avait fini par crier ses dernières paroles. Elle le fixait avec un air pratiquement imperturbable, toute rage disparue. Son visage était stoïque et tellement neutre alors que lui, Sang-Pur, n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid depuis le début de cette foutue guerre... Il était jaloux d'elle à cet instant.

-Un jour, elle te remerciera de l'avoir laissée en vie.

Elle souleva sa manche et laissa apparaître l'inscription « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il regarda ailleurs tandis qu'elle lui lança un regard fier et déterminé.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort sous la baguette de ta tante. J'ai crié, j'ai souhaité beaucoup de choses mais je voulais vivre pour me venger d'eux tous. J'ai même voulu me venger de toi.

Il lui lança un regard apeuré qui la fit rire.

-Ne prend pas cet air-là. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu avais essayé de nous aider ce jour-là. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je te garantis qu'on te laissera voir Pansy comme tu le désires, mais sous ma surveillance : tu es son ami mais il faudra du temps avant que la confiance s'établisse. Je te conseille juste d'éviter Harry ou Ron durant tout le temps de ton séjour ici.

Il hocha la tête d'un geste peu sur et se racla la gorge.

-Je n'irai pas me battre.

-Quelqu'un qui n'ose pas tuer sur un champ de bataille est bien trop dangereux. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

Il aurait dû mal le prendre, être en colère, énervé mais ne ressentit que le soulagement de savoir qu'il ne mourrait pas sur un champ de bataille. Elle lui tendit la main et il n'hésita pas un seul instant pour la serrer.

-Vous avez intérêt à gagner cette guerre, Potter et toi, sinon je suis un homme mort.

-Fais-moi confiance, Malfoy. Nous allons tous les venger.

To be continued


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tou(te)s,

Je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre de The Healing ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui suivent cette histoire ! Je continue d'écrire la suite tranquillement.

Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps comme toujours pour corriger le chapitre.

 **abeille :** Merci pour tes deux commentaires et tes remarques ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Hermione et Drago ainsi que le moment qu'ils ont partagé. Tu n'auras pas la réponse à toutes tes questions durant ce chapitre, mais plus tard ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

" _Il est plus facile de s'en prendre aux autres que de reconnaître ses propres faiblesses…"_  
de Jean Christophe Rufin

-C'est absolument hors de question.

La tension était palpable dans le bureau de Rémus. Ce dernier s'était levé de son fauteuil pour appuyer ses propos, furieux, tandis qu'Arthur était abasourdi. Harry n'était pas impressionné, il restait dans son coin. Il observait Hermione qui était droite devant le bureau qui la séparait de Rémus. Elle faisait tout pour éviter le regard accusateur de Ronald qui était au côté de son père.

-Vous dîtes cela mais vous ne m'avez même pas écoutée.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à garder son calme face à son ancien professeur mais elle était surprise du ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait. Plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de respect pour cet homme.

-Tu proposes d'héberger, pire de protéger, un mangemort dangereux, un ennemi, un homme qui vous a fait de mal à Harry, Ron et toi du temps de Poudlard, récapitula le lycanthrope scandalisé. Est-ce que cela ne suffit pas ? Il est hors de question que je laisse une telle personne se balader au Square !

-Ce n'était pas encore un homme à Poudlard, c'était un enfant, tout comme nous l'étions, rectifia-t-elle, en se concentrant pour que le ton de sa voix ne monte pas. Vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir à un homme pour les fautes qu'il a commises quand il était un adolescent influençable. De plus, dois-je rappeler qu'il n'a jamais été capable de tuer personne même à Poudlard, ce qui lui a valu beaucoup d'ennuis ?

-Hermione, intervint Arthur qui était resté jusque là silencieux. Comprends la réaction de Rémus… Certains membres de l'Ordre s'interrogent quant au fait que nous nous occupions de Pansy, alors si nous devons leur dire que l'on protège un Malfoy…

-J'entends ce que vous dîtes et je ne porte pas réellement Malfoy dans mon coeur, mais il a bien conscience que s'il est inutile, il ne restera pas au Square, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous semblez oublier une chose. Il a grandi dans le Manoir qui sert d'antre à Voldemort, son père a été un proche de Voldemort et il a des informations qui pourraient nous donner un avantage qui nous fait cruellement défaut ces derniers temps, exposa-t-elle calmement, répétant tous les arguments qui l'avaient amenée à prendre cette décision.

Rémus soupira en se rasseyant. Il lança un regard vers Arthur qu'il voyait en pleine réflexion alors que Ronald ne semblait pas vouloir prendre parti. Il ignora Harry car il savait qu'il soutiendrait toujours Hermione et qu'il ne trouverait pas d'allié en lui. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses : tout cela échappait totalement à son contrôle.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour ça. Théodore est déjà notre infiltré et le seul atout dont nous ayons besoin c'est Harry, martela-t-il comme si c'était la seule vérité qui comptait.

L'intéressé jeta discrètement un regard à Hermione. Il avait envie de rire parce qu'il voyait qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement mais Rémus ne semblait pas le remarquer : elle était habile pour dissimuler ses émotions, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il savait que cela lui tenait à coeur, qu'elle avait un plan et qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint son but. Il aurait aimé être aussi combatif qu'elle.

-Je crois que vous vous trompez, Professeur, Théodore est soupçonné, cela fait deux mois qu'il ne nous a rien envoyé. S'il a expliqué à Malfoy comment venir au Square sans nous demander notre avis, c'est qu'il avait confiance en lui et que la situation était urgente.

-Et alors quoi ?! On se met à héberger tous les mangemorts en détresse ? demanda ironiquement l'ancien professeur. Que proposes-tu, Hermione ? Si tu crois vraiment au repentir de ces individus, tu rêves !

-Je ne crois pas en leur repentir ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je crois qu'ils arrivent à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, que personne n'est parfait et qu'on ne devrait pas payer toutes nos vies pour nos erreurs d'enfance ! Parce que ces mangemorts ont reçu la marque à 16 ans ! A 16 ans, répéta-t-elle pour appuyer ses dires. Théodore a eu le courage de nous rejoindre, de suivre les pas de Severus Rogue mais tout le monde n'a pas cette force en lui ! Drago n'a pas le courage de se battre mais il veut nous aider à sa façon pour mettre un terme à la terreur que fait régner Voldemort. Je veux gagner cette guerre, Lupin, et si je dois enterrer des disputes d'adolescents pour ça, si je dois collaborer avec Drago Malfoy pour la finir plus vite, alors soit ! Je vais le protéger et lui soutirer toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin, dont l'Ordre a besoin, pour gagner cette foutue guerre !

Elle reprit sa respiration après sa tirade, elle regarda tour à tour les hommes en face d'elle. Rémus était furieux et Ronald la fixait avec un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Elle trouva un léger réconfort en voyant qu'Arthur avait un léger sourire. Ce dernier intervint doucement en secouant la tête :

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Hermione. Je sais pourquoi tu t'entends aussi bien avec nous autres, les Weasley : tu es aussi entêtée que nous ! Je comprends ton raisonnement et ton idée est loin d'être stupide mais nous ne pouvons pas décider de cela sur ta seule intuition. Rémus et moi avons promis d'assurer la sécurité du Square et de tous ses habitants à Dumbledore. La présence de deux mangemorts la menacent.

-Je me sentirai plus en sécurité en sachant où se trouve Drago, dit calmement Hermione, que si on le relâchait et qu'il était retrouvé par Voldemort. Personne ne peut résister à la torture et il saurait très vite où nous trouver.

Un lourd silence s'installa, où chacun pesait les mots d'Hermione. Ron prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange :

-Remus voulait qu'on tue Malfoy, afin qu'aucune information ne puisse fuiter.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe et un hoquet indigné sortit de la bouche d'Hermione alors qu'elle se retournait vers le Loup-Garou. Harry s'était redressé et se rapprocha de son amie, spontanément.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être trop sentimentaliste, expliqua-t-il tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Ronald.

-Sentimentaliste ? Vous voulez tuer un garçon de 19 ans alors qu'il vient nous aider ? s'alarma-t-elle. Je n'appelle pas ça du sentimentalisme ! J'appelle ça du meurtre !

-Je voulais simplement mettre à distance un mangemort, un meurtrier qui met en danger tout le monde au Square ! Je voulais protéger les membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles !

-Vous le traitez de meurtrier mais il l'est bien moins que vous et moi ! Lui il n'a jamais tué personne ! cria-t-elle, presque.

Tous la regardèrent choqués et surpris, comme si elle venait de dire un fait invraisemblable. Elle réalisa que peut-être Drago aurait préféré que cela soit tu.

-Il n'a jamais pu… hésita-t-elle, sentant qu'elle devait s'expliquer. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il vient ici, il refuse d'être encore mêlé à cette guerre de cette façon, de se battre. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de survie s'il s'enfuit. Il a vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Pansy. C'était la seule option qu'il voyait, je crois…

-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu affirmes, Hermione ? demanda Arthur, de plus en plus pensif jetant régulièrement des petits regards vers Harry, qui l'ignorait.

-Pratiquement… avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu lire dans son esprit mais il semblait réellement sincère. Je l'ai juste effleuré et je n'ai pas perçu de mensonges. Bien sûr, il essaye de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation et m'a fait comprendre qu'il a des choses que nous voulons... Il va en jouer mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le monstre qu'on décrit. Il veut survivre comme nous tous.

-Ton instinct ne suffit pas… rappela Rémus toujours aussi énervé.

-Je vais aller lui parler, dit Ron avec fermeté.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris. Il se tourna vers son ancien professeur et expliqua simplement.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais lire dans son esprit si Hermione n'y arrive pas, elle est meilleure que moi en Occlumancie. Mais comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais apprécié Malfoy que ce soit le père ou le fils. Tu peux être sûr que je ne le ménagerai pas, Rémus et que tu auras un avis objectif et non basé sur l'instinct.

Tout le monde tiqua car il parlait comme si c'était Rémus le chef. Hermione et Harry fulminaient silencieusement et Arthur fixait son fils, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son fils était un excellent stratège et il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Mais ce dernier soutenait le regard marron clair du loup garou, sans sourciller. Il était impressionné par l'aplomb du cadet des Weasley aussi donna-t-il rapidement son accord.

-Soit, j'attendrai donc ton rapport pour prendre une décision, Ron. J'espère que tu sauras poser les bonnes questions sans te laisser influencer par tes émotions. Tu peux utiliser tous les moyens qui te semblent bons.

Hermione tourna si rapidement la tête vers Rémus, que sa nuque craqua. Elle était folle de rage et elle voulut répliquer mais déjà son ami sortait de la pièce rapidement. Elle le suivit, furieuse.

-Ron ! cria-t-elle dans le couloir.

Elle dut courir pour le rattraper, étant bien plus petite que lui. Il ne se retourna vers elle qu'au dernier moment alors qu'elle allait lui attraper le bras.

-Ron, je dois te parler !

-Et que veux-tu dire Hermione ? Tu veux me dire de ne pas torturer ton nouveau protégé qui se trouve être un mangemort ? demanda Ron, agacé lui aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas réellement comment formuler sa demande. Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées face au regard insulté et colérique de son ami. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait suivi.

-Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de torturer quelqu'un qui nous propose de l'aide ?

Elle releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre comme pris en faute.

-On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir de quoi est capable une personne en colère, énonça simplement la jeune femme qui semblait retrouver son calme. Je sais que tu es fou de rage depuis la mort de… depuis sa mort et…

-Et tu penses que je ne suis plus capable de différencier le bien et le mal ? Tu penses que je veux tuer tous ceux qui ont un lien de près ou de loin avec la mort de Lavande ?

Il l'avait dit, énoncé à haute voix et cela lui fit mal, un horrible pincement qui ne partirait plus, il le sentait. Mais il savait que cela faisait partie du processus, qu'il devrait bien faire son deuil, un jour. Mais plus encore, il voulait prouver quelque chose à Hermione. Devant l'absence de réponse de cette dernière, il reprit :

-Tu as raison, je suis en colère mais j'apprends depuis peu, à différencier qui sont les vrais responsables de sa mort et à arrêter de m'en prendre aux innocents. De plus, comme une amie m'a dit, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né Weasley. Je veux juste chercher à savoir si Malfoy a manqué de chance ou s'il est bien le petit con prétentieux et cruel que je pense.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Il la surprenait totalement et elle se rappela pourquoi ils avaient devenus amis, pourquoi elle l'avait regardé tendrement à une époque. Elle s'approcha de lui mais n'osa pas lui prendre la main comme elle l'aurait fait, quelques années plus tôt. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais resta silencieux.

-Si tu agis de cette façon, je me rangerai à ton avis quoique tu décides, énonça-t-elle simplement, chassant d'un revers de la main les paroles qu'elle avait dites à Drago. Je voulais simplement te parler de mon entrevue avec Malfoy. Je préférerai que tu ne répètes pas ce que je vais te dire, ni à Harry, ni autres… Mais après avoir vu et été rejeté par Pansy et qu'Harry ait bien failli l'étrangler, quand on était dans le couloir tous les deux, il a craqué. Il a pleuré pendant un très long moment avant de pouvoir se reprendre. Sa détresse, il ne l'a pas surjouée, je te l'assure…

-C'est ton instinct qui te dit ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander de façon rhétorique, reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

-C'est simplement un constat de ma part, la même que celle qui m'a dit de vous suivre pour vous protéger Harry et toi à Poudlard.

La comparaison le heurta et il eut un léger sourire, qu'Hermione lui rendit.

-Il souffre, Ron. Pansy et Drago sont des victimes, comme toi, comme moi, comme Harry. La Guerre… Je veux la terminer le plus vite possible pour qu'on puisse tous panser nos blessures, pour qu'un maximum de personne soit épargné… Et je suis persuadée que Drago Malfoy va nous aider et fera tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qu'il est en capacité de faire pour que ça s'arrête au plus vite. Je crois que nous, comme lui, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus…

Après un dernier sourire, elle partit, prenant la direction de la chambre de Pansy, le laissant réfléchir seul. Ron la suivit un moment du regard, se demandant pour la énième fois comment cette femme pouvait autant le troubler et le chambouler. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de prendre sur lui cette responsabilité. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas objectif, qu'il verrait en Malfoy, un mangemort, un monstre. Que pourrait-il dire à la suite de cela à Rémus ?

Sans attendre, il décida d'aller le voir. Il voulait en finir rapidement. Il avait capté le regard surpris, mêlé de fierté et d'appréhension de son père. Arthur Weasley cherchait toujours à protéger ses enfants, à les préserver mais, en même temps, il était terriblement fier de les voir prendre part à cette guerre avec tout le courage qu'il avait voulu leur transmettre. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas le voir perpétuellement en colère. Il trouvait que c'était malsain et aurait préféré que Ron soit triste et abattu plutôt que violent et colérique. Mais être triste, c'était commencer à accepter et il n'était pas prêt à ça.

Accepter que Lavande était morte, que Bill était défiguré à vie, que Percy avait disparu depuis si longtemps que même leur mère le pensait mort, qu'il avait perdu un frère, qu'il avait bien que Georges ne pourrait jamais plus rire, que Ginny faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle avait bien failli être violée par un mangemort, qu'Harry devenait fou et qu'Hermione… Hermione se démenait pour préserver tout le monde, mais qu'elle craquait, qu'elle était épuisée et que malgré tout son courage, rien ne l'avait préparée à cette guerre.

Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Après… Une fois que Voldemort sera mort et enterré, que les mangemorts seront tous à Azkaban. Là, s'il survit, il retournera au Terrier, dans sa chambre d'enfant, s'enroulera dans sa couette Canon….., celle qui était sa préférée. Et alors il pourra pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il a retenues ces dernières années et enfin s'endormir profondément.

OoO

 _Pansy était assise sur un bureau dans une salle vide. Elle attendait Potter. Après des semaines à lui lancer des regards rageux mais enflammés, à l'effleurer au détour d'un couloir, à lui lancer des sous-entendus entre deux répliques cinglantes, elle lui avait envoyé une missive avec un rendez-vous. Elle était presque sûre qu'il viendrait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se posait mille et une questions auxquelles il voulait absolument des réponses. Il était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien._

 _De plus, elle était loin d'être naïve. Elle avait vu les regards qu'il lui lançait : il avait envie d'elle. Elle avait su éveiller en lui du désir et cela n'était pas surprenant : personne ne pouvait lui résister avec sa peau pâle qu'elle entretenait avec soin, ses lèvres qu'elle rougissait toujours, ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus clairs. Elle savait envoûter les hommes et après tout, Harry Potter n'était qu'un adolescent, comment pourrait-il ne pas répondre à son invitation ?_

 _Pourtant, il commençait à avoir du retard et elle sentait une légère boule se créer au fond de son ventre. Le Maître ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faillir à sa mission, ni même ses parents. Si elle devait échouer, elle serait déshonorée pour toujours, ainsi que la famille Parkinson. Elle assistait déjà impuissante, tremblante, au déclin de la famille de Drago. Et puis, elle savait très bien qu'aucun Sang-Pur ne voudrait l'épouser si elle ne se faisait pas une petite place auprès du Maître, elle était bien trop connue pour son mauvais caractère. Dans l'univers des Sang-Purs, une femme ne pouvait subvenir seule à ces besoins alors comment pourrait-elle vivre, seule ? Son père ne comptait certainement pas garder une fille inutile et désobéissante bien longtemps. Pour l'instant, il aurait été mal vu qu'il la laisse tomber, surtout que le Maître lui proposait une mission. Elle enviait parfois, les Sang-Mêlée et les Sang-de-Bourbe : eux étaient libres. Granger ferait certainement de grandes études et tout le monde vantait son intelligence. Pansy n'avait rien d'une idiote, elle avait d'excellents résultats mais personne ne songerait à ce qu'elle puisse étudier après Poudlard. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Elle se serait bien vue avocate ou journaliste. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible : il était inconcevable que les Sang-Purs s'abaissent à ce genre de métier et encore moins une femme. Elle n'aurait plus le droit de mettre un pied chez elle et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait lui tournerait le dos._

 _Elle se laissa presque tomber sur le bureau et s'allongea sur la paillasse. En attendant Potter, elle pouvait bien tomber les masques et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressasser ses idées noires. Ces injustices la mettaient terriblement en colère. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par un léger bruit, comme un froissement de cape. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes :_

 _-Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 _En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit comme des pas se rapprocher d'elle et se rassit rapidement, se saisissant de sa baguette._

 _-Montrez-vous !_

 _Des pas se firent entendre et elle lança un sort d'expulsion. Elle entendit un grand bruit mat et une voix râla. Elle la reconnut de suite et elle s'étonna :_

 _-Potter ?_

 _Celui-ci releva d'un geste brusque ce qui semblait être une cape. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une cape d'invisibilité, elle en fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'air énervé et douloureux d'Harry._

 _-Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du tissu._

 _Elle voulut le toucher mais déjà il la pliait pour la ranger dans son sac en bandoulière qu'il mit par terre._

 _-C'est un héritage de mon père, répondit-il simplement, un petit silence s'en suivit et il reprit. Tu voulais me voir, Parkinson ?_

 _Sa question la surprit et elle prit un temps pour l'observer. Il avait du charme avec ses cheveux noirs en pétard, sa chemise dont il remontait toujours les manches. Son pantalon était légèrement trop grand et dans un élan de curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait dessous. Est-ce que le Quidditch avait réellement eu un effet sur le petit garçon maigre qu'il était en première année ? Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et prit une posture de séductrice tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour lui laisser une vue plongeante dans son décolleté._

 _-Tu n'as pas une petite idée de pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir, Potter ?_

 _Elle fut assez surprise de le voir fixer longuement ses yeux. Son regard ne s'attardait pas sur son corps mais restait fixé sur son visage et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Elle devait chercher un moyen de reprendre le contrôle._

 _-Si tu n'as pas d'idées, je devrais peut-être partir…_

 _Alors qu'elle faisait un geste pour se lever du bureau, il s'avança vers elle et la bloqua en se plaçant devant elle._

 _-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches, Parkinson._

 _La voix de Potter n'avait rien de séductrice, était presque dure et elle craint qu'il ait compris qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré, qu'elle ne remplissait qu'une mission qu'on lui avait assigné. Parce que c'était bien ça, la réalité. Jamais, elle n'aurait posé ses yeux sur lui, en temps normal._

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle, provocante._

 _Il eut un sourire presque moqueur._

 _-Tu es vraiment persuadée de ton pouvoir de séduction, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Tu es là, ce soir, il me semble ? rétorqua-t-elle._

 _-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas là pour te dire de me laisser tranquille ? Que te dit que je ne suis pas là pour envoyer un message à Voldemort ?_

 _Elle eut un frisson alors qu'il prononçait ce mot maudit. Pourtant, elle ne baissa pas le regard et reprit sans hésitation :_

 _-Tu me dévores des yeux, Potter._

 _Il ne rougit pas et ses yeux ne se baissèrent pas, non plus. Ils s'affrontaient silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son regard était aussi intense. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce duel, se dit-elle. Elle remarqua que le vert de ses iris étaient presque le même que la couleur de sa cravate à elle. L'uniforme des Serpentards lui aurait été comme un gant, pensa-t-elle. Elle était troublée et il sembla le remarquer alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement d'elle._

 _-C'est parce que j'ai l'impression de te voir pour la première fois, Parkinson._

 _Pansy sentit son coeur rater un battement et elle mit ça sur le compte du stress. Une part d'elle aurait aimé reculer et fuir tandis que l'autre voulait l'étreindre et l'embrasser pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais comme elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire aucun des deux, elle préféra attaquer :_

 _-Ce que tu dis est totalement stupide Potter, on se connaît depuis nos 11 ans !_

 _-Oui, mais que c'est la première fois que je te voyais sans ton masque de parfaite Serpentarde._

 _C'est lorsqu'il eut fini cette phrase que Pansy eut son premier regret. Elle aurait souhaité le rencontrer dans un autre cadre, ailleurs, loin du monde magique et de Poudlard. Peut-être, aurait-elle pu, à ce moment-là, se détendre, lui sourire, lui dire qu'il avait raison, qu'il y avait quelque chose sous cette image de garce qu'elle s'appliquait à montrer, qu'elle aussi avait des rêves, des espoirs, que cette guerre lui semblait stupide. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle aurait pu montrer un petit bout de ce qu'elle était, qu'il aurait peut-être été capable de la supporter, de la comprendre et peut-être de l'apprécier._

 _Les yeux verts de Potter lui faisaient trop de promesses et elle préféra fermer les yeux. Il dut y voir une invitation car il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui était à peine un effleurement, devint rapidement un baiser passionné, sous l'impulsion de Pansy. Elle ne voulait pas de douceur, cela lui semblait trop étrange et bien trop dangereux. Rapidement, la passion prit le dessus sur leur étreinte et tout s'enchaîna. Potter ne semblait plus avoir de patience et Pansy eut la sensation de reprendre le contrôle, de l'avoir séduit et elle se permit même de ricaner lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glissée sous ses vêtements, avant d'arrêter de réfléchir._

 _OoO_

La porte s'ouvrit et Pansy revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle grimaça, ressentant de nouveau la douleur qui était son lot quotidien depuis des mois. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses rêves, que la douleur la laissa en paix : son corps s'apaisait tandis que son esprit s'élevait. Elle revivait ses souvenirs comme s'ils étaient son présent, occultant tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Oublier était sa seule chance de survie.

-Pansy ?

La voix fluette arriva aux oreilles de la jeune femme et elle reconnut la voix de Loufoca. Il arrivait qu'elle vienne lui tenir compagnie ou lui apporter ses repas. Elle ne la soignait jamais et elle soupçonnait Granger d'avoir réduit le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient prendre soin d'elle. Elle l'en remerciait mentalement.

-Drago, il est là et il a demandé à te voir…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le savait déjà et en quoi cela l'avançait ? Parler lui était parfois douloureux, non physiquement, mais entendre le son de sa voix, si rauque, si différente de ce qu'elle avait été, lui faisait mal, la ramenait à cet état de faiblesse qu'elle devait supporter et subir. Mais c'était ce qui était bien avec Loufoca. Elle parlait tellement, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation. Elle n'avait qu'à écouter, ou pas d'ailleurs.

-Crois-tu qu'il ait des nouvelles de Théodore ?

Le mélange d'espoir et de crainte dans la voix de la blonde perturba Pansy. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir chercher dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir si elle l'avait vu du fond de son cachot, pour rassurer cette femme, mais elle était incapable de le faire. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé l'aider, elle comprenait sa douleur, son angoisse. Parfois, du fond de son cachot froid et puant, elle priait secrètement pour que Potter soit en vie. Mais elle n'arrivait ni à se souvenir, ni à parler à Luna. Un profond sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude la saisit. Pansy lui tournait le dos, ne souhaitant ni croiser un regard inquiet ou de pitié, ni apercevoir un visage déçu.

Luna s'assit au bord du lit et resta silencieuse quelques minutes également. Elle n'aimait pas s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de velours à côté du lit de Pansy, cela lui donnait trop l'impression de visiter une malade. Elle ne voulait pas que la Serpentarde se sente ainsi. Elle aurait aimé être amie avec elle mais elle sentait que cela n'était pas possible. Peut-être étaient-elles trop différentes ? Ou peut-être Pansy n'avait plus assez de place dans son coeur pour s'inquiéter ou aimer une autre personne. Pourtant, Luna avait envie de se confier à cette femme qui était entourée de mystères. Elle ne lui disait pas que c'était rien, qu'il ne fallait pas y penser, que c'était dans sa tête. Tout ce que Luna vivait et ressentait, c'était du réel, du vrai, au moins pour elle, mais personne ne semblait le comprendre. Pansy ne comprenait peut-être pas, mais au moins elle ne disait rien. Alors elle se sentait le droit de se confier à elle.

-J'ai tellement peur pour Théodore.

Pansy était surprise, Luna le comprit au bruissement des draps. C'était devenu un jeu pour elle, deviner ce que Pansy pensait au bruit qu'elle faisait dans son lit. Elle avait toujours aimé apprivoiser les autres, animaux ou humains. N'était-ce pas cela qui rendait les relations si précieuses ?

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis Poudlard, cela fait quatre ans maintenant et un an que je ne l'ai pas revu... Nous avons toujours gardé ça secret. Il avait peur pour moi et voulait faire quelque chose de bien en devenant espion. Il dit qu'il veut être à ma hauteur…

Luna aurait eu envie de regarder par la fenêtre pour apercevoir un petit bout de ciel mais les fenêtres étaient condamnées pour éviter les risques d'intrusion. Qu'est-ce que le ciel lui manquait… Mais moins que Théodore. Rien ne pouvait lui manquer plus que Théodore. Le silence devenait moins lourd, moins pesant dans la pièce et Luna sourit doucement, malgré la tristesse.

-Il n'a jamais compris que ce genre de choses m'importait peu. Je l'aime et sa présence me rend pleinement heureuse. Voilà, tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être bien. Je ne dis rien, mais je me pose mille questions: est-ce qu'il m'aime toujours ? Est-ce qu'il est en vit, dans quel état ? Que fait-il ? A-t-il changé ? Je l'attends, Pansy mais qui est-ce que j'attends ? Est-ce vraiment mon Théodore qui reviendra ? Je sais qu'il nous faudra un temps pour nous retrouver, nous reconnaître… Mais qui sait, peut-être pourrons-nous reprendre notre histoire, exactement là où nous l'avons laissée.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se retourner alors que la voix de Luna s'adoucissait pour l'observer. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Théodore et Luna puissent être ensemble. Elle connaissait le jeune homme, il était sombre et secret, peu avenant. Il n'avait pas une méchanceté innée en lui mais pouvait se révéler fourbe. Elle avait été plusieurs fois surprise par ce garçon, qu'elle avait eu du mal à cerner.

Alors qu'elle regardait Luna, dont l'esprit semblait être perdu dans un autre monde, elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux et innocent qu'elle ait pu aimer Théodore. Est-ce possible ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu trouver d'attirant ou de digne d'être aimé chez lui ? Comment cela avait-il pu se passer sous son nez, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte ? Elle observait, écoutait, était toujours prête à fouiner dans la vie des autres à Poudlard : comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cela ?

Elle ressentit la sensation désagréable qu'on la fixait et réalisa que Luna la dévisageait avec un doux sourire et le même air, un peu ailleurs, un peu fou que celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Elle initia un mouvement pour se retourner, se protéger de son regard bien trop envahissant pour elle. Luna posa sa main sur bras pour stopper son mouvement, sans s'offenser ni faire attention au tremblement de l'ancienne Serpentarde. Elle chuchota doucement une phrase qui restera longtemps gravé dans l'esprit de Pansy :

-Harry a raison : tu as des yeux magnifiques.

To be continued


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je n'ose même pas regarder la dernière fois que j'ai publié cette histoire ! J'espère que quelques courageux seront encore présents et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ainsi qu'à Cha Darcy qui a pris le temps de relire et de corriger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

" _L'amitié ne consiste pas dans ces démonstrations excessives, dans cette ardeur effrénée qui n'appartient qu'à l'amour. C'est un feu doux, toujours égal, qui nous échauffe sans nous consumer._ "  
Denis Diderot

Hermione lisait, installée à côté de Pansy. Cette dernière souffrait moins ce jour-là, la potion que la Gryffondor lui avait donné avec son thé, avait réussi à apaiser son esprit et son corps. Elle était assise dans son lit et ne se cachait pas de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait soigné toutes ses blessures et l'aidait chaque jour à sa toilette. Etrangement, la discussion avec Luna avait réveillé quelque chose en elle mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre quoi. Elle se racla doucement la gorge et immédiatement, le regard de la brune se tourna vers elle. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait moquée de son hypervigilance mais elle sentait qu'elle devait encore économiser ses mots.

-Je voudrais un livre.

Hermione la fixa, surprise et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Pansy ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Elle reprit une gorgée de thé et la douleur de sa gorge se calma légèrement. Quand elle avait vu Drago, elle avait crié et cela lui faisait un mal de chien depuis. L'ancienne Gryffondor lui apporta trois livres, trois romans de styles différents : une histoire d'amour, un roman historique et un roman de science-fiction. Elle choisit le roman historique, tandis qu'elle plaçait les autres sur la table de chevet.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione engageait une discussion simple où il n'était pas question de soins, de la maison de Voldemort ou d'Harry. Pansy reprit encore une gorgée de thé.

-Surprise ?

Hermione perçut le sarcasme dans la voix de Pansy mais elle ne le prit pas mal. Au contraire, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser et préfèra ne pas répondre.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Bien sur qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cette pièce sombre, à ressasser sans cesse sa douleur.

-Tu seras bientôt assez en forme pour te lever et sortir de cette chambre.

Un tremblement prit Pansy et elle tenta de le maîtriser mais trop tard, la jeune femme, à côté d'elle, l'avait vu. Elle lui prit subitement la main et Pansy ne sursauta pas, habituée à la façon de faire de Granger.

-Tu sortiras le jour où tu le décideras, où tu te sentiras prête et surtout, tu ne seras pas seule ce jour-là.

L'ancienne Serpentarde ne répondit pas mais elle hocha doucement la tête et serra sa main de façon inconsciente. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry aimait autant Hermione. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais sa présence était rassurante et presque maternelle. Elle l'avait souvent vue depuis son arrivée ici, mais jamais la brune ne s'était moquée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé combien c'était agréable de sentir quelqu'un la réconforter. Elle était devenue un repère depuis qu'elle était ici et elle avait confiance en elle. Bien sûr une part d'elle se moquait : elle n'avait pas le choix de lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait plus personne au monde. Son visage se ferma et Hermione le remarqua mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main tout de suite. Au bout d'un moment, elle annonça à Pansy qu'elle devait partir et qu'elle travaillait sur une potion pour apaiser ses douleurs à la gorge. Elle n'eut jamais de réponse mais cela ne l'empêcha pas Hermione de partir le coeur un peu plus léger que d'habitude.

OoO

Drago était à moitié allongé sur le canapé en train de lire. La bibliothèque dans laquelle il attendait Hermione faisait intime et il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Lorsqu'on se perdait dans les rayons, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était dans la demeure des Black. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se balader dans les rayons. Il lisait d'ailleurs un ouvrage sur un lointain ancêtre de sa mère qui avait eu une vie trépidante lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Bon alors, Granger, ma vie est sauve ?

-Ce n'est pas encore gagné, la fouine.

Drago se leva rapidement pour se mettre face à la personne qui venait de parler.

-Weasmoche, salua-t-il, reprenant inconsciemment le masque de mépris qu'il portait à Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor était debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte et fixait Malfoy d'un air dégoûté et agacé.

-Si j'étais toi, je n'insulterais pas la personne qui a ton destin entre ses mains.

Malfoy eut une sueur froide qu'il cacha. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Ronald Weasley à cet instant-là, ni à ce qu'il ait autant changé. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il était à Poudlard. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce regard dur, ni de cette carrure. Bien sur, qu'il avait toujours été plus grand que Potter mais il était certain que Weaslaid n'était pas aussi costaud à Poudlard. Ou peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il rougissait tout le temps et qu'on pouvait lire toutes ses émotions sur son visage qui le rendait risible. Cela semblait avoir bien changé, le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pensait le Gryffondor. Et ça l'effrayait.

-Où est Granger ? demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte ouverte derrière Ron.

-Aucune idée, lui répondit-il en s'avançant vers Drago. Très certainement au chevet de Parkinson, vu qu'elle ne la quitte plus.

-Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que tu es là ?

-Oui.

Ron s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de Malfoy et ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de voir la peur sur le visage de ce dernier. Il se souvenait de leurs années à Poudlard, où il rêvait de pouvoir à son tour, prendre le Serpentard de haut, l'humilier, comme il l'avait fait avec lui et sa famille. Il savait qu'il tenait une occasion unique de se venger. Pourtant, il se rappelait aussi la promesse faite à Hermione. Mais surtout, il n'oubliait pas qu'il s'était promis à lui-même de ne plus se laisser diriger par sa colère. Il essaya donc de chasser ses aprioris et tenta de se concentrer sur l'instant.

-Suis-moi, Malfoy, ordonna-t-il, en lui tournant le dos. J'ai des questions à te poser.

Drago hésita quelques instants bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son destin reposerait un jour dans les mains d'un Weasley. Il se rappelait la voix de son père, qui se moquait d'Arthur Weasley et de sa progéniture. Il disait quoi ? " _Que leur façon de vivre et que leur attitudes étaient une insulte au monde des sorciers_ ". Lucius adorait rajouter que cela se voyait car tous les enfants étaient stupides. Alors qu'il suivait Ronald dans les escaliers et qu'ils croisaient certains membres de l'Ordre, Drago se rendait compte du respect que le Gryffondor inspirait aux autres. Il réalisa qu'il avait toujours sous-estimé Weasmoche à cause de ses origines, tout comme il avait haï Granger pour être une sang-de-bourbe. Mais aujourd'hui, son destin était entre leurs mains à eux et il en était presque rassuré. Il avait vu le visage de ceux qui se considéraient comme de _vrais_ sorciers et il préférait que son destin repose entre les mains de l'Ordre que celles de Voldemort. Il se promit de ne plus jamais juger un sorcier sur sa seule naissance.

Ron ouvrit une porte et fit un signe de tête à Drago pour qu'il rentre la pièce. Elle était presque vide, il n'y avait qu'une table avec une chaise, de chaque côté. Drago n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ron prit place sur une des chaises et invita Drago à s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Le Gryffondor posa sa baguette sur la table à portée de main, face à lui. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Personne ne lui avait rendu la sienne.

-Tu dois te demander où tu es Malfoy. Nous sommes ici, dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'Ordre.

L'interpellé hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas très impressionné. Chez lui, les interrogatoires étaient menés dans les cachots ou simplement dans la grande salle, devant les autres mangemorts pour que personne ne loupe le spectacle.

-Alors j'imagine que la torture va commencer ? demanda Drago, en posant calmement les mains sur la table.

Ron fut surpris de sa remarque et Drago s'en rendit compte. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire narquois.

-Nous ne torturons pas les gens ici. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, _nous_.

Drago comprit qu'il ne faisait pas partie du nous et préféra ne rien répondre. Il était assez d'accord avec cette remarque, de toute façon.

-Je souhaite simplement te demander ce qui t'a décidé à venir ici à l'Ordre et les informations que t'a données Nott, continua-t-il en faisant apparaître une plume à papote et un parchemin.

-Alors tu l'appelles toujours par son nom de famille, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Malfoy qui lorgnait sur la plume qui restrancrivait leur entretien.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour nous, Malfoy ? demanda Ron. Voilà des semaines que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui.

-Théodore est en train de croupir dans un cachot parce qu'on le soupçonne d'être un agent double.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Ron. Il appréciait Nott. Ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de discuter et il avait été touché par le regard que Théodore portait sur Luna. Il avait été présent pour leurs fiançailles. Cela leur avait offert à tous de merveilleux souvenirs dans un moment, où ils en avaient tous besoin. Ce jour-là, il avait promis à Lavande, que dès qu'il lui trouverait une bague, il la demanderait en mariage. Il se força à éloigner ce genre de penser, conscient du regard du prisonnier sur lui.

-Tu mens, Malfoy.

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et jaugea Weasley. Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard. Drago savait qu'il devait dire la vérité. S'il voulait une chance de survivre, il devait lui prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était décidé à rester ici et qu'il pouvait avoir son utilité, même sans se battre, même si pour ça, il devait montrer une facette de lui qu'il détestait.

-Et si on faisait un marché, Weasley ? proposa-t-il en croisant les mains sur la table.

-Je ne fais pas de marché avec les fouines sournoises.

-Ecoute-moi avant de refuser, demanda Drago d'une voix plus assurée. Je te raconterai tout ce que tu veux mais en échange, je veux que tu te montres impartial avec moi, et qu'en retournant voir les membres de l'Ordre pour leur parler de moi, tu oublies mon nom et ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé pour te concentrer sur ce qui se sera passé dans cette pièce.

-Serait-ce ta façon de t'excuser pour tout ce que tu as dit et fait, Malfoy ? ironisa le Gryffondor.

-Je ne m'excuserais jamais face à toi, Weasley, répliqua-t-il. Ni toi, ni moi, nous n'oublierons jamais ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, nous avons la rancune tenace. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que la situation est plus grave que nos rancunes d'adolescents. Je crois que je peux vous aider. Et si je refuse d'aller me battre comme vous l'a dit Granger, je veux autant que toi, que Voldemort disparaisse de ce monde, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron écouta attentivement Drago et resta silencieux un instant. L'argument faisait mouche. Le moral des membres de l'Ordre était sinistre ces derniers temps, la faute aux missions échouées et au grand nombre de morts. Voldemort avait trop d'avance sur eux, il pouvait agir en plein jour et cela l'avantageait. Pour gagner cette guerre, ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible même si elle venait d'une personne que Ron détestait. Il n'hésita donc pas longtemps.

-Je t'écoute et je tâcherai d'oublier que ce tu as toujours été.

Malfoy prit une profonde respiration. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et se mit à les fixer. Il détestait être dans cette situation.

-Tout le monde pense que je suis resté sans réagir face à ce qui est arrivé à Pansy, commença-t-il en essayant d'occulter le regard de Weasley sur lui. Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Mais je n'étais pas indifférent, quoiqu'on en dise. Il m'était juste impossible d'intervenir. Je craignais pour ma vie et pour celle de ma mère, si je le faisais. Le Maî...Tu-Sais-Qui torturait Pansy régulièrement dans le salon principal où les mangemorts se réunissent. Cela ponctuait les réunions : ça amusait les plus sanguinaires et ça décourageait ceux qui envisageaient de fuir. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de me battre contre eux et encore moins contre Lui, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Mais j'ai grandi dans cette maison, j'en connais chaque recoin, même les cachots. La nuit, j'allais discrètement dans la cellule de Pansy pour lui lancer des sorts de guérisons, la forcer à manger ou à boire… Elle ne voulait pas que je la soigne. Cela retardait l'échéance de sa mort, elle et moi, nous le savions. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser sans soins… Je connais Pansy depuis qu'elle a 4 ans. Ca a toujours été une peste mais elle peut aussi se montrer surprenante. C'est elle qui m'a appris qu'une femme valait tout autant qu'un homme, au grand malheur de mon père.

Un soir, alors que je revenais de la cellule de Pansy, j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler. C'était Théodore. Il était blessé et enfermé. Il m'a expliqué qu'il me voyait régulièrement apporter à manger aux prisonniers. Il ne savait pas que je nourrissais exclusivement Pansy. Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai simplement dit que je le trouvais cruel et qu'il m'effrayait. Je n'aurai jamais répondu ça d'ordinaire mais il torturait de façon de plus en plus violente et je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Cela a dû convenir à Théodore car il m'a tout avoué. Il m'a expliqué qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre et qu'il avait accepté de devenir agent double. Mais on s'était assez vite méfié de lui et il avait été enfermé en prévention. Le Lord voulait l'interroger, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il se sentait incapable de résister sous sa baguette.

Drago fit une pause. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux et ses mains étaient légèrement moites. Qu'il était loin le temps où il se pavanait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il releva ses manches et Ron put voir la marque des Ténèbres sur un de ces bras.

-Il savait qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir garder le secret de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors il m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse. S'il m'indiquait où vous trouver, je l'oubliettais et je lui promettais de vous transmettre toutes ces informations. Il m'a aussi donné une lettre pour Loufoca, cela m'a surpris d'ailleurs.

Drago sortit une lettre de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la posa sur la table. Ron resta silencieux, un long moment. Il prit l'enveloppa entre ses mains et reconnut l'écriture de Théodore.

-Qu'est devenu Nott ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était toujours en vie. Je ne peux rien promettre aujourd'hui. Le Maître n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime qu'on le défie.

-Quand as-tu eu ces informations ? demanda Ron.

Drago eut un rictus inquiet.

-Il y a de cela quelques mois.

-Quelques mois et tu n'as pas agi avant ? s'écria-t-il.

-Je voulais mettre Parkinson en lieu sûr avant de partir du Manoir, expliqua Malfoy, calmement.

-Pourtant, tu n'as rien fait pour ça.

Malfoy hésita quelques instants et avoua du bout des lèvres.

-C'est moi qui ai distillé des informations pour que vous puissiez la retrouver. J'ai misé sur le fait que Potter montre autant de dévouement envers elle, qu'elle en a montré envers lui. Quoique j'espérais que cela vous prendrait moins de temps pour venir la chercher, en réalité.

-Tu pense que Parkinson est vraiment amoureuse d'Harry ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

-Personnellement, depuis sa fuite je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je me suis toujours plutôt demandé si Potter avait conscience de combien Pansy l'aimait et si elle-même était au courant.

Malfoy eut un sourire un peu triste. Ron resta encore silencieux. Il essayait de comprendre tout ce que lui disait Drago mais ça était difficile car ça lui demandait de bousculer beaucoup de schémas de pensées et d'idées préconçus. Il prit son temps et dévisagea son interlocuteur sans aucune gêne. Il perçut sa tension, sa fatigue et son angoisse. Il tenta de s'imaginer à sa place, comme Hermione lui avait suggéré. Alors, il eut un élan de compassion pour Malfoy, ce qu'il pensait impossible. Ce qu'Hermione pouvait l'agacer à avoir toujours raison !

-Je te crois, Malfoy.

Il remarqua un léger soupir de la part du Serpentard qui demanda aussitôt :

-Alors Weasley, par quelles genre d'informations tu veux que je commence ?

-Je veux que tu me donnes assez d'indications pour aller libérer Nott.

-Il est certainement mort, Weasley, énonça froidement Malfoy. C'est trop tard pour aller le sauver.

Ron se leva de sa chaise, avec un air colérique sur le visage. Drago eut un léger sursaut car le Gryffondor l'avait surpris.

-Il a été ton camarade à Poudlard, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-J'essaye de réagir de manière raisonnable, s'emporta-t-il à son tour. Si tu envoies des personnes pour le libérer, qu'ils se font eux-même capturer et qu'il est mort, cela n'aura servi à rien ! Théo voulait que l'Ordre du Phénix puisse se défendre et riposter face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'on aille le secourir.

-Si Hermione et Harry avaient pensé ainsi, Parkinson serait morte à l'heure qui l'est.

Il vit que cela affecta Malfoy, même si ce dernier essayait de le cacher. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il essaya de repousser la pensée que lui aussi n'avait pas voulu aller aider Pansy. Mais ça, la fouine n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je veux bien vous donner les indications pour retrouver Théodore mais si je vous les donne, je veux autre chose en plus.

-Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent, cracha-t-il. Tu es en train de négocier la vie d'un de tes anciens amis ?

-Ma mère, continua-t-il en occultant ce que Ron venait de dire. Je veux que ma mère vienne ici, et soit protégée par l'Ordre.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, comme pour commencer à crier et s'arrêta. Drago Malfoy voulait protéger sa mère de la colère de Voldemort. Hermione avait dit que c'était une de ces demandes mais tout le monde l'avait balayé d'un geste, n'y croyant pas. Pourtant, il comprenait Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais supporté que sa mère puisse être en danger par sa faute. Pourtant, Molly n'était pas Narcissa Malfoy.

-Ta mère est une mangemorte, Malfoy, rappela-t-il sans délicatesse. Elle n'a jamais montré un signe qui pourrait nous laisser entendre qu'elle n'est pas loyale à Voldemort.

-Ma mère n'est pas une mangemorte. Elle n'a jamais été marqué, expliqua Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui a jamais rien demandé car il la juge sans intérêt, surtout comparée à Bellatrix.

-Mais elle reste une partisane.

Drago releva la tête et pour la première fois de leur échange, il regarda Ronald droit dans les yeux d'un air supérieur. Ce dernier retrouva l'agaçant personnage qu'était Malfoy à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, des pensées de ma mère ? rétorqua-t-il avec une colère mal contenu. Comment est-ce que tu le saurais ? As-tu déjà discuté une fois avec elle ? Tu l'as aperçue sur un quai de gare, au chemin de traverse et tu as décidé qu'elle était de la même espèce que les mangemorts ? Elle n'a commis aucun meurtre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la femme d'un assassin qu'elle a du sang sur les mains. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton monde, mais dans le mien, on ne se marie pas par amour et le divorce n'est pas une option envisageable.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard et le Serpentard continua.

-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi Weasley mais ne condamne pas ma mère. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Granger m'a garanti que vous serez en capacité de protéger ma mère. Elle a un plan.

-Tu ferais confiance à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana son interlocuteur, moqueur.

-Je ferais confiance à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, à la meilleure élève de notre promotion, avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la plume à papotte qui écrivait toujours.

-Tu ne lui laisseras pas lire ça, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? Elle risque d'être encore plus insupportable, si elle lit ça.

Dans une autre situation et avec une autre personne, Ron aurait ri. Il aurait certainement surenchéri. Mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Il se rassit et une grande fatigue l'envahit. Il ferma les yeux et imagina quelques secondes que Lavande l'attendait dans leur chambre. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait aller se blottir dans ses bras… Depuis qu'elle était partie, chaque tâche lui semblait inaccessible et ce que venait lui demander Malfoy était tout aussi improbable. Est-ce que c'était judicieux de prendre tous ces dangers pour des informations ? Est-ce qu'il allait faire le bon choix ? Il se mit à jouer avec sa baguette de manière automatique. Il devait tout faire que pour la guerre s'arrête, coûte que coûte. Il n'était plus devant un échiquier géant où il jouait uniquement sa vie. Beaucoup de choses dépendraient de sa décision. Alors c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on était aux commandes, quand on était capitaine ? Finalement, il ne voulait peut-être pas porter ce genre de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Surtout sans personne avec qui partager ses doutes.

-Weasley ? appela Drago d'un air étonné. Alors, je dois commencer à écrire mon testament ?

Ron se reprit et fixa Malfoy. Ce dernier n'était pas né du bon côté, mais il restait un petit con prétentieux. Pourtant, Hermione faisait confiance à la fouine et la fouine semblait faire confiance à l'intelligence d'Hermione. Il ne prendrait pas cette décision seule, elle le soutiendrait.

-Commence plutôt par me dire où se trouve Nott et on verra pour le reste.

OoO

Hermione était angoissée dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait de longues heures que Malfoy et Ron étaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela la stressait. Elle voulait éviter à son ami de revivre des excès de violences. Elle avait essayé d'aller voir Harry mais il l'évitait. Elle avait la sensation qu'il lui en voulait d'être proche de Pansy. Elle poussa un profond soupir et esquissa un geste, comme pour toucher ses cheveux. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Elle ne trouvait rien, depuis des jours. Luna avait cherché à la rassurer et lui avait dit de se reposer. Elle avait pris une partie des livres qu'Hermione avait prévu de lire et cette dernière n'avait pu que la remercier.

Elle allait s'accorder une pause quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit tout d'abord Ron qui lui fit une étrange grimace, puis aperçut Malfoy qui semblait entier derrière lui. Elle se leva et s'avança rapidement vers eux. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Ron la coupa:

-Nous allons organiser une mission pour récupérer Nott, qui a été très certainement repéré. Il est dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me redonner les détails concernant la fuite de Pansy ?

-Oui, bien sur, répondit-elle automatique, sous le choc. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient encore valides…

-Granger a raison, intervint Drago, sans la regarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être furieux et il a dû encore élever la protection...

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de quelle genre de protection cela pourrait être ? demanda Ron à Drago.

Hermione fut totalement abasourdie d'entendre son ami, demander son avis au Serpentard.

-Je ne suis certain de rien, mais j'ai quelques idées. Je connais quelques sorts de magie noire qu'Il aurait pu utiliser. Je peux faire une liste, avec le nom des contre-sorts.

Ron hocha simplement la tête et dit :

-Je vais prévenir Rémus de tout ça. Je vais voir avec ma mère si on peut te trouver un coin où dormir Malfoy. Tu devras partager ta chambre et tu auras des corvées.

Malfoy lança un regard horrifié à Weasley et les deux Gryffondors eurent envie de ricaner. Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui lui sourit avant de leur tourner le dos et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient maintenant seuls et tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui, Drago s'avançait vers le canapé pour y prendre place poussant les parchemins qui s'y trouvaient.

-Alors, ça s'est plutôt bien passé ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-Disons que ça aurait pu être pire, vu que tu as laissé un homme qui me détestait et qui souhaite probablement ma mort depuis des années, m'interroger.

-Il avait besoin de voir par lui-même ton _honnêteté_ et Ron ne te déteste pas.

-Laisse-moi rire, Granger. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait à Poudlard, bien sur que si, il me déteste, s'écria-t-il en se relevant pour se mettre face à face.

-Il m'avait promis qu'il serait impartial et il l'a été, tu es toujours en vie à ce que je sache, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Si j'ai demandé à te parler à toi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu es censée me protéger, Granger de ceux qui me détestent dans cette maison.

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua-t-elle un peu plus fort. Je t'ai défendu face aux membres de l'Ordre, dont certains avait des plans bien pires pour toi !

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cela accentua l'énervement de Drago au lieu de le calmer.

-Et demander à Weasley de m'interroger, une personne qui me déteste, c'est ça ta façon de protéger les gens ? s'emporta-t-il. Il fallait me dire si tu étais incapable de protéger tes alliés, je ne serais pas resté !

Hermione s'énerva d'un seul coup en pointant un doigt accusateur envers lui :

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça, toi Malfoy ? Tout s'est bien passé à ce que j'ai pu voir. J'ai dit que je te défendrai et je l'ai fait. Rémus voulait te tuer pour que tu te taises. Ron voulait simplement te tester. Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé t'approcher si j'avais craint pour ta vie ? Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, je ne laisse pas mes alliés, comme tu dis, se faire torturer sans réagir !

Drago devint blanc et son visage perdit toute trace de colère tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se fixer puis il détourna le regard. Elle

aurait voulu faire un pas vers lui, s'excuser mais elle s'en sentait incapable. La colère avait parlé pour elle et elle en était elle-même surprise car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi impulsive. Cependant, il avait touché un point bien trop sensible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas réagir. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, Malfoy était toujours aussi fort pour la blesser et elle semblait toujours prompte à répondre à ses provocations. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et préféra partir avant que Malfoy ne puisse répliquer.

-Je vais aider Ron, balbutia-t-elle. Je t'apporterai ton repas ici pour ce soir.

Puis, elle sortit précipitamment. Drago resta là, au milieu de la pièce, sans pouvoir ni rien dire, ni rien faire. La journée avait été trop intense et il s'écroula sur le canapé. Ne voyaient-ils pas tous à quel point la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné, lui non plus ? Ne comprenaient-ils qu'il avait changé et que ce changement le tuait de l'intérieur ? Sa mère lui avait dit qu'on le guiderait, qu'on l'aiderait mais il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il s'assit sur le sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Drago avait passé toute sa vie, en pensant qu'il faisait le bien et que c'était les autres qui étaient dans l'erreur. Il avait grandi sur ce modèle, regardant son père avec adoration, se nourrissant de ses principes pour devenir un jour, aussi grand, aussi fort que lui. Puis il avait découvert qu'il ne voulait et ne pourrait jamais devenir comme lui, comme ce père, qui était en réalité incapable de protéger sa famille. Alors il avait essayé à sa manière, de suivre sa voie, de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour se protéger, protéger sa mère, ses amis…

Mais lui aussi avait échoué. Il était incapable de protéger qui que ce soit parce qu'il était bien trop faible, à l'image de son père. A l'image de ces satanés Sang-Purs qui, dans leurs folies de se sentir supérieurs, s'empoisonnaient les uns les autres, étaient prêts à tout pour leur sang. Ce sang qui n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour Drago.

Il n'était pas capable de grand chose, il n'était pas capable de proclamer à voix haute combien il pensait qu'il s'était trompé et que le sang n'avait pas d'importance. Comble du risible, c'est le temps passé au contact de Voldemort, qui lui avait permis de s'en rendre compte.

Face à lui, ils étaient tous terrifiés : Sang-Purs, Nés-Moldus ou Moldus. Mais surtout ils n'y avaient pas de différences entre eux dans leur façon de se comporter. Ils étaient tous identiques, même ceux qui prétendaient supplier pour leurs vies et Drago aurait fait comme eux. Alors il avait décidé de fuir. C'était fou et Pansy l'avait bien prouvé. Jamais il n'aurait eu son courage, sa force de rester silencieuse, de se taire face au Maître. Il aurait supplié, imploré qu'on le tue. Il espère au fond de son coeur que son père l'aurait tué pour le protéger une ultime fois. Mais en voyant le regard qu'il avait lancé à Pansy, alors qu'il l'avait vue grandir, il sut qu'il n'en aurait rien été et qu'il aurait très certainement dû se débrouiller seul. Alors il avait semé les rumeurs sur la captivité de Pansy, parce que s'il n'était pas assez courageux pour la sauver lui-même, il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était pas comme son père.

Pourtant, il avait toujours honte de ne pas avoir été capable de l'aider plus. Il n'était ni courageux, ni téméraire. Il voulait juste survivre et protéger au mieux ce qu'il aimait. Il aimait le monde magique, tel qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Pourtant, quand il en avait parlé à Weasley, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé n'avait rien de dégouté ou de méprisant. Il y avait une sorte de respect, de compréhension et d'empathie. C'était le genre de regard qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. La vie était trop cynique avec lui. Mais peut-être, était-ce la façon dont elle le félicitait pour avoir réussi à changer ? Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'il était bien compliqué de comprendre Merlin. Elle qui avait toujours cru en lui. Il n'avait que récemment réalisé toute l'importance qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. Il pria alors Merlin pour qu'elle reste en vie et qu'un jour, il puisse la retrouver. Il décida de se raccrocher à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer.

OoO

Harry rentra dans la chambre de Ron sans frapper, ce qui fit grincer des dents ce dernier mais il ne dit rien. Il était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il ressassait sa discussion avec Malfoy. Il regrettait presque l'époque où il voyait la vie uniquement en noir et blanc.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec la fouine ? demanda son ami, en s'installant sur une chaise du bureau.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-J'ai croisé Rémus, continua Harry. Il semblait furieux parce que tu aurais dit aux autres que Malfoy semblait digne de confiance, que tu étais prêt à suivre ses indications pour retrouver Nott.

Ron se releva à moitié pour le regarder et lui demander.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Hermione semble vouloir dire qu'il peut être utile et je lui fais confiance. Mais si elle n'avait pas été là, je l'aurai renvoyé à Voldemort, au moins pour ce qu'il a fait à Pansy.

Ron regarda Harry, surpris. Il ne se rappelait pas que son ami avait une voix aussi froide.

-Pansy me manque, poursuivit-il.

Ron serra les dents, très fort et se laisse retomber sur le lit. Il avait encore dans le ventre une rage sourde. Il voulait hurler sur Harry, le traiter d'imbécile et de bien pire. Comment osait-il lui dire cela, alors que Parkinson était dans une chambre à l'abri au-dessus et que Lavande se trouvait dans un cercueil ? Il s'assit sur son lit et évita le regard de son ami, pour ne pas montrer sa colère. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'Harry ne méritait pas un tel traitement, qu'il ne souffrait pas comme lui, mais qu'il était malheureux. Il repensa au visage d'Hermione, presque en larmes et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne se rende compte :

-Lavande aussi me manque.

Harry sursauta et rejoignit son ami, s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il se sentit terriblement maladroit et ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il évoqua le premier souvenir qui lui passa par la tête.

-Tu te souviens juste avant le Bal pour le tournois des Trois Sorcier, comme nous étions empotés et comme nous avions eu du mal à trouver des cavalières ? lâcha-t-il.

-Je me souviens comme tu étais maladroit pour ouvrir le bal, tu n'arrêtais pas de marcher sur les pieds de cette pauvre Padma, releva Ron avec un léger sourire.

-Mais… C'était toi, qui étais avec Padma non ? Moi j'étais avec Parvati ? répondit Harry, incrédule.

-Je suis certain que j'étais avec Padma. Lavande m'avait raconté un jour, qu'elle avait supplié Parvati de ne pas danser avec moi, ce soir-là, raconta-t-il. C'était déjà assez dur pour elle de me voir avec une autre fille, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit sa meilleure amie.

L'évocation de Lavande remit un froid et Ron regarda ses mains. Il n'avait jamais évoqué un simple souvenir comme il venait de le faire, un souvenir heureux. Elle lui avait raconté ça, une nuit alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Il avait beaucoup ri et s'était un peu moqué d'elle pour ça. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui.

-Vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble.

Le roux ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans pleurer.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, Ron, murmura le brun.

Ron ne s'était pas attendu à ça et sentit le poids dans son estomac qu'il se trimballait à longueur de temps devenir encore plus lourd. Alors il choisit le sarcasme pour se défendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas être partout. Entre sauver le monde et réconforter ton meilleur ami, tu as dû faire un choix, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter là, il le savait, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-Ah non, c'était vrai tu n'étais pas en train de sauver le monde mais la peau de Parkinson. Et comme Hermione était occupée à t'aider dans cette mission si importante, elle n'était pas là, non plus. Enfin, vous deviez penser que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seul !

-Tu avais ta famille… essaya Harry.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête ! surenchérit Ron. Hermione et toi, vous n'avez plus de famille alors on devrait vous plaindre et compatir à tout ce qui vous arrive, plus qu'aux autres. Pourtant, tu savais que ma famille ne pouvait pas m'aider, nous sommes déjà tous en deuil et…

Il s'était levé et commençait à marcher pour se calmer. Il devait se calmer et se taire, où il allait encore le regretter. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait là à le fixer en se demandant où était Hermione. Elle était bien plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses, pour écouter et trouver les bons mots.

-Et quoi Ron ? questionna Harry, prêt à encaisser ses reproches.

-Et vous n'étiez pas là, Harry, lâcha-t-il subitement en s'arrêtant. J'avais besoin de vous et vous n'étiez pas là.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne ne voulait le rompre. Ron s'était calmé et regardait Harry en attendant un mot, un petit quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider mais rien ne venait. Plus ça durait, plus le roux avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait suffire pour que leur amitié ne redevienne comme avant. " _Comme si quoique ce soit, pouvait redevenir comme avant_ " lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

-J'avais tellement peur de perdre Pansy, que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Te voir et voir ta peine… C'était comme me confronter à ma plus grande peur, avoua le Survivant à voix basse. Et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir survivre à ça. J'ai cru devenir fou quand Voldemort m'a envoyé cette lettre. C'est égocentrique Ron mais j'avais besoin de toi aussi mais je savais que tu n'étais pas capable de m'aider. Alors je suis resté loin de toi pour ne pas t'infliger ma propre tristesse en plus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose que Pansy alors que tu étais tellement en colère, que tu criais haut et fort que c'était une erreur. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, Ron. J'aurai aimé l'être mais… Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour ça.

Son meilleur ami le fixait et ses yeux bleus se fermèrent quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry se leva du lit pour s'approcher de lui. Ron était en train de pleurer.

-Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais et je suis seulement… malheureux, chuchota-t-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

Le brun le suivit et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

-Je comprends Ron. Je suis désolé.

D'un accord tacite, ils restèrent dans cette chambre sans bouger un long moment. Ron pleurait et Harry restait présent à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un long moment, quand le roux n'avait plus de larmes, quand il se sentit enfin vide et épuisé, son ami sortit quelque chose de sa poche et lui tendit.

-Une chocogrenouille, s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai volé dans un magasin sorcier pendant ma quête des horcruxes. Je sais que les friandises t'ont toujours réconforté et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé à toi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé un moment pour te l'offrir.

Ron resta encore un long moment silencieux avant de saisir la confiserie. Il se rappela alors, leur tout premier voyage en Poudlard Express quand Harry avait acheté presque toutes les friandises et qu'il avait passé tout le trajet à lui parler des bonbons sorciers. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais oublié ce souvenir. Son ami ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Merci, Harry.

To be continued


End file.
